Number One Crush
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Natasha decides that it's about time for Steve to start breaking out of his shell and takes it upon herself to educate him about all the different, lovely things that can happen in the bedroom. Previously titled "You're Just Like Me." PWP, kink exploration, now multi-chaptered. Complete.
1. You're Just Like Me

**Military kink, orgasm control, oral.**

Nothing had pleased Natasha more than to find out that Steve was as good at giving orders as he was at taking them. Being a perfect soldier and all that he'd been practically bred for doing what he was told, and while that made him an excellent asset in the field there was more to it than simply that: he knew how to give a command, how to ensure that those who followed him into battle carried it out, and even better Nat was sure he knew how to react when someone didn't follow through.

Natasha was determined to find that out.

It was subtle at first, mostly because she loved the way his face contorted with curious confusion when she would tell him no, or she would blatantly ignore what he was telling her to do, whether it was to pass the salt or else to move out of his way. He would rephrase his commands as questions, asking if she wouldn't mind doing something for him, but she would just arch a brow and smirk. Playing nice might have got him to where he was in the first place but it wasn't going to win him any points with her.

Later, in the bedroom, he'd ask her to do something specifically but she would ignore it, doing as she wanted instead. She was trying her best to wind him up, push him until he was so frustrated he eventually flipped her over and glared down at her. "What is your deal?" He asked, voice shaking with the effort it took for him to still while inside her.

There, that was better. Her lips twisted into a sly smirk as she stared up at him, her eyes hooded and her tongue drifting over her top lip.

"What are you going to make me do, Captain?" She purred, bucking her hips against his. "I don't believe you're a captain; you don't act like one."

His eyes widened for the briefest of moments, the pieces all falling together, and a low growl issued deep in his throat. She felt her stomach roll over in her excitement, her heart fluttering. Finally, they were getting somewhere. Before she could blink he'd pulled out of her and away, despite still being hard as a rock. She gave a quiet moan of displeasure but he brought his hand hard against her backside.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to talk, soldier." There was the voice she'd been hoping to hear and she instantly went silent, her eyes going wide as she stared up at where he was standing. He seemed to be analyzing the situation, his eyes roving over her entire body as he took her in bit by bit, assessing and compartmentalizing just what he wanted to do. She'd seen the look in many a general's face as they stared at a tactical map, trying to decide where to put their troops, what the best advantage would be to take.

She'd opened her mouth to ask what he wanted her to do when something in him seemed to snap, and he stepped backwards with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Up, soldier. I don't remember telling you to lay down." Gone was the no nonsense tone, and Natasha was slow to comply, just out of vain curiosity. She knew what good old-fashioned Steve Rogers would do in the bedroom if she moved a little less than as quick as he'd wanted, but this Captain in front of her? She found out very quickly that he didn't take her bullshit, and instead of making her stand he pushed her down onto her knees and, without so much as another word, pressed his cock into her mouth. She nearly gagged in surprise and he took complete advantage of her silence.

"When I give you a command you act immediately, soldier. This is the army, this isn't back at home with mommy and daddy. Understood?" His voice was hard, stoic, and so perfect it was sinful.

She mumbled that she understood from around him, her mouth full as her tongue stroked the underside of his shaft, tasting herself on him as he pressed himself further into her throat, nearly choking her. Before she could adapt he'd removed himself from her mouth and grabbed her chin, tipped it upwards.

"I asked if you understood me, soldier?"

"Yes." She gasped, eyes going wide.

"Yes, what?" He growled, one hand deepening his hold in her hair.

"Sir, yes sir." She parroted, a perfect copy of what every good soldier should've done. The smile that twisted Steve's lips was so unlike his own that it made her stomach draw up into itself, knotting and unknotting as she felt a slow flush of pleasure creep over her cheeks.

And Natasha never blushed.

"Good. Then get back to it and no mistakes this time,," he demanded, releasing her chin to grab his cock and lead it back into her mouth, which Nat opened dutifully, using all the tricks she knew to take him in without choking. He was considerable, after all, and she wondered in the back of her mind if he'd been that way before the serum had taken hold. The thought made her nearly laugh, her concentration breaking for the smallest of moments. He hit the back of her throat, which tensed up and made her gag. Before she correct herself he'd pulled himself out of her mouth again and grabbed her by the chin, lifting her up and glaring daggers at her.

"Soldier, what did I say about messing up?" He demanded. Once she was on her feet he released her, stepping back and folding his arms behind his back again, coming to the perfect attention stance she'd seen many a commanding officer adopt when they were furious with their troop's performance. She couldn't help but actually feel as though she'd messed up-she had, after all, and he had every right to be angry at her. To punish her. She could hardly wait.

"You told me not to mess up, sir."

"And what did you do?"

"I gagged, sir." She bit her bottom lip, looking as contrite as only she could manage. He wasn't buying it, not today, and ordered her back to her knees.

"You will try again, and I'll not be as forgiving this time. You are not to stop until I say so. Understood, soldier?"

"Yes sir-." The last words were cut off as he pushed himself into her mouth for a third time, holding her by the back of her head until she swallowed him all. She'd barely had time to force herself to relax when he started pumping his hips, essentially fucking her mouth, growling all the while that she was to remain where she was. Natasha barely dared to move a muscle, feeling herself grow wetter between her legs the more he used her, as though she really was there just to make him happy. She didn't mind it, not one bit. There were much worse things she could have been doing, anyway. He kept her down there so long her knees began to ache, her upper body nearly seizing up from not moving, and still he refused to come. There were a few times when he slowed down, taking his time as he watched her throat bulge as he buried himself deep in her, and she had to remind herself to breathe. Nothing ruined a good romp in the bedroom like a trip to the med ward, and knowing Steve she'd never get the chance to break him out of his shell again.

Finally he'd had enough. She'd watched his face contort as he neared his orgasm, saw his eyes flutter, but before he could finish he pulled himself away. Instinctively Natasha stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth wide, though her jaw ached from being used for so long. Steve just laughed.

"What a pretty whore you make, soldier. No. Up on the bed, I'm nowhere near finished with you yet."

When she didn't move fast enough he swatted her on the backside again, growling that he'd have her recite lines if she couldn't get it through her head that she was supposed to obey without question. Maybe that, he goaded, would teach her to behave. When she'd crawled on her hands and knees atop the bed, stopping when he told her to with her hands on the headboard, he climbed up behind her.

"Don't move your hands from where they are. I'll be watching." He ordered. "Lets see how good your control is. You cannot finish until I do."

Natasha tried not to snort. Oh please, she'd done worse than that before, but it was his first time and she couldn't blame him for trying-oh, damn. He pushed into her without mercy, bringing forth a strangled cry of pleasure as she clenched hard on the wood of the headboard. He filled her in all the right ways, hitting her g-spot with every other thrust until she was seeing stars and clenching her jaw so tight she was sure it might crack. Moans would escape her lips from time to time, but she did her best to keep her hands exactly where he'd positioned them, and if she thought he'd been close to coming before, well, she couldn't have been more wrong. More than once he slowed down, making her whine and shift her hips to meet his thrusts, and he just laughed at how openly she wanted him.

"Soldier, if you want it so badly tell me." He coaxed, one hand threading itself through her red hair and pulling her head back. She gripped tighter, nearly having let go.

"Sir, I want you to fuck me harder. Sir, please." She swallowed her pride as the words came out, mouth dry as she begged him over and over to go faster, to finish. "I just want to please you, sir. Please, please go faster."

"But it pleases me to go slowly."

Running out of excuses, mind fuzzy from the role reversal, she made up her mind in that split second and shifted her hand. Before she could so much as blink both were pulled behind her back and she was wrenched up, knees protesting despite the comfortable bed beneath them. "What did I tell you about moving?" Steve had never sounded less like himself, breath hot against her ear as he bit at the shell of it. She whimpered but before she could come up with a decent explanation he was jackhammering into her, making her entire body tremble with the effort not to come, not to let him down this time.

"This is what you want?" he hissed in her ear, moving his lips down to bite at her neck. "Fine. This is what you get, but it's not what you deserve. Now, earn it soldier."

And she was off again, trying to plea with him through broken words and syllables about how she needed him, all the while her eyes fluttering shut as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She wasn't going to last much longer.

"Please, Steve!" She cried out. That was all he needed, it seemed, and with a loud cry she felt him jerk inside her one last time, filling her up and triggering her own orgasm. Every inch of her body was on fire, burning from his touch, and it started to tremble as she forced herself not to completely collapse into his arms. Stars shot in front of her eyes and when Steve eventually did stop, and did pull out of her she gave a low groan at the sudden sensation of being empty.

Wow.

He laid her down gently on the bed, turning her onto her back to smile, exhausted but obviously pleased with himself, down at her. "You liked that? Was that worth it?" He asked, voice hoarse and gaze searching, desperate for her to tell him that that was what she'd wanted. Nat couldn't do anything but nod, pulling him down slowly so she could kiss him once more.

"Every second of it. Thank you," she murmured against his lips. She'd have to remember to get him angry more often, and as they lay there more ideas came to mind of the different ways she could reintroduce him to sex and try and show him that there was so much more to it than he knew. She fell asleep moments later with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

A/N: Welp, here we are again with the PWP. I've not read a whole lot about exploring Steve's sexuality and kinks with anyone other than Tony, so I wanted to play with that idea and thought I might make a series of Nat trying to teach Steve all the different, lovely kinks available that they could take part in.  
Oh boy.  
Title from this song comes from "Number One Crush" by Garbage. Gorgeously filthy song; give it a listen


	2. Dying Just To Feel You By My Side

**Interrogation kink, roleplay, light bondage, rough-ish sex.**

Natasha had always pegged Steve as the boy scout, the kid that had gone to the camps that were always being advertised; as a natural leader it was expected that he'd been one as a kid, too, and despite being scrawnier than the other boys she was sure he'd had a good time and at least learned a few things. It turned out she wasn't wrong about the last.

After their experiment with giving orders Nat had explained to Steve that she was curious to see just what else he could do, what else he liked. "It's not that our sex life isn't great," she'd soothed him when he'd opened his mouth, likely to apologize. He'd been doing it a lot, thinking it was his fault. "Because trust me it is. I just want to try something different. Is that okay?"

He'd looked uncomfortable at first. When he'd first seen the bruises his hands had left on her hips from where he'd clenched too hard he'd nearly had a panic attack, terrified that he'd hurt her. She'd assured him that no, he didn't, and that any sort of mild discomfort that she'd felt had been entirely worth it. After all it wasn't everyday that she could get Steve to completely lose his control like that. The man was wound up tighter than a grandfather clock. "Natasha you're sure you want to do this? I'm a lot stronger than you seem to think."

"And I've taken beatings from men who weren't as strong but a hell of a lot more determined to inflict pain than you ever will be." Her hand had squeezed his shoulder as her eyes had pleaded with him. She really wanted to try this.

He'd agreed, grudgingly, and they'd gone over the traditional questions about safewords, limits, what they weren't willing to do. The usual, except she'd never thought to talk about it with Steve. Tony, maybe, but not Steve.

She wasn't complaining, though.

The tightening of the rope around her wrists jolted her back from the memory, and she smiled up at where Steve was looking down at her, unsure and timid. Well, that wouldn't do.

"What are you going to do to me Captain?" She purred, looking up at him through hooded eyes. She'd adopted a thick Russian accent, something she hadn't employed since, well, since she'd worked in the Red Room. She shifted, trying to work her separately tied wrists out of the thick ropes (Steve had insisted on silk, wanting to hurt her as little as possible) but the knots he'd worked . . . wow. Good to know that boy scout camp had taught him something else other than how to tell which direction was north and how to start a fire without matches. At least that was what she assumed he learned. Either way, pulling free was going to take a considerable amount of time, not that Steve seemed too worried. What was more, when he stood to survey her in her entirety she could see the way his pants had tented, obviously aroused at the idea of having a beautiful woman tied up in his bed. She smirked and watched as he shivered a little.

"Well, ma'am. There are two ways of doing this," he said, starting out a little shaky. She fixed him with a hard enough stare to force him to clear his throat, his eyes narrowing as he took her in. "An easy way, and a hard way."

"Mm, looks like you're hard enough for the both of us," she teased, eyes flicking down to his crotch then back up to his eyes. It was a mark of how good of an actor he could be, how easily he could slip into the role of an interrogator that he didn't even slip a smile.

What he did do was infinitely better. He lowered himself to her level, pulling out a small knife, trailing the dull blade across her skin. It would be sharp enough to at least start cutting at the fabric, after which Steve could undo the rest with his bare hands (and wasn't that a nice enough thought in itself). He'd been sure to test it on himself, ensuring he couldn't cut her unless he really tried, and she knew he wouldn't. It didn't stop the shiver from traveling up her spine, or the goosebumps from rising where the cold metal met her flesh. Now things were getting fun. "Tell me everything you know about the missiles in Russia."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific than that," she muttered and above her he growled, poking a hole through the expendable shirt she'd been sure to pick out. He pulled the knife slowly from the hole he'd begun in the center and Natasha could feel the fabric rip. She bit her bottom lip, feigning fear as easily as if it coursed through her veins instead of the excitement she felt bubbling in her stomach. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

"You know what ones I'm talking of. You used to work with the man who created them. Ivan ring any bells?"

She let out a harsh laugh, rolling her eyes. "Your information is outdated, Captain, just as you are. You do not have the guts to do what is required of you; I know men like you, and I could have you on the floor begging for your life in before you could sing "Oh say can you see." Her smirk grew wider and with it she could see Steve's patience beginning to wane, the crease in his forehead deepening.

"Don't test me, Miss. Romanov."

"Oh please. You won't do anything to me. You have morals." She gave a haughty laugh, as though she really considered herself out of danger when she knew it would only wind him up more. His grip on her shirt tightened, splitting the rip further up the center, revealing the deep navy bra she'd worn. His favorite. She'd been hoping he might be able to keep from ruining it, but judging by the look in his eye it might be a casualty. Without so much as another word he ripped open the rest of her shirt, cutting away at the seams so it was nothing more than a filleted shell of an article of clothing. He tossed it to the side before slipping his hand down to her pants. He cupped her sex, the pressure more than she'd been expecting and she gave an honest gasp at the sensation. Well, good to know he wasn't playing around any more.

"I've been told to use as much force as necessary to get the information out of you. Think of your situation, Miss. Romanov. Tied to a man's bed, helpless. You sure you don't want to give me what I want?" He'd raised an eyebrow, skeptical as one of his fingers started to rub at her clit through the fabric. She bit back a moan.

"I think you're going to take it either way, so try as hard as you want, Captain America." She raised her forehead, defiant as her eyes flashed with the challenge. "Do your worst, if you're man enough to."

That was the last straw, and in a flash her pants were on the floor. If it had been any other situation she might have wrapped her legs around the man's neck and squeezed until she felt him go limp, but the fight she put up as Steve tore her panties off of her bodies-literally, and the shreds were tossed to the side without so much as a second thought-was nothing near her best. She aimed a kick at his nose, which he easily grabbed her ankle, then the other, and held them tight with one wrist. His other hand was thrust into her mouth.

"Suck," he ordered, eyes narrowing. "That's all you're getting, so unless you plan on being unable to walk for weeks."

She would have come back with a retort but he was insistent, playing along with the game as though he believed it were real. She was glad of it, having been worried that he'd be too weirded out with the scenario she'd picked, and once he stopped talking she set to work wetting his fingers, sliding her tongue between them until they were pulled from her mouth and, without any sort of interlude, pushed into her, all three at a time. She bit her tongue out, a low whine leaving her closed mouth. Steve smiled and the sight was enough to get her even more wet. She'd gladly lay down on barbed wire if it meant he'd look at her that way every day. His fingers alternated between scissoring her open and stroking her g-spot, moving in the lightest of 'come hither' movements that made her want to scream at him to use more force. She couldn't be responsible for what she did, though, if he followed through, unsure that his hold on her ankles would be enough to keep her from accidentally kicking him.

"Where are the missiles?" He demanded, voice rough. She could see the strain it was taking on his body not to take her right then and right there, could see how his cock strained at his pants. She tried to imagine it, red and angry and dripping with pre-cum. She licked her lips at the thought, back arching as he pressed a little harder, his thumb now joining in to worry away at her clit. He kept it up for some time, not taking his own pleasure and activly denying her any more than she was getting. All the while he kept asking about the missiles, grumbling some time later that he would have to try something different.

She could hardly wait.

The fingers inside her retreated, leaving her to groan at the loss, but it wasn't long before he'd undone his fly and shifted his own pants and boxers down. She resisted the urge to taunt him about the red, white, and blue striped boxers, and tried even harder not to think about it being laundry day. That was the only time he ever wore them, the pair having been a gag gift from Clint.

He must've sensed that she was slipping and pressed the head of his cock to her center, teasing her with it as he watched her grow more and more interested in what he was doing.

"Give me the missile coordinates and I'll let you have it," he murmured. "I know you can feel how big I am, and you're thinking right now how great I'll feel inside you. So give me what I want and I'll return the favor. Scouts honor."

It might have ruined it if she wasn't so turned on by how comfortable he'd become. She bit her bottom lip, making a great show of debating internally, and without waiting for an answer he slid, nearly effortlessly, into her. She groaned. Familiar with his cock though she was, it was almost always a new sensation every time they had sex. In this case he was going slow, pushing in inch by inch until he was completely seated in her. She tried to shift her hips, to gain some sort of purchase on the situation, but he was having none of that. His hand clenched her ankles tighter.

"Coordinates, Miss. Romanov."

She shook her head. "Never," she gasped as he tilted his hips forward slightly.

That made him chuckle, and without a word he pulled himself just as slowly out of her and made to stand up and leave. Wait, this had never been in the plan!

"No!" She cried out, pulling at the ropes and only half acting. No way was he going to leave her there after that! It was nearly enough to pull her out of character, but she recovered quickly. "P-please. Don't leave me like this. You wouldn't want anyone else to come in and spoil the fun for you, take me while you were away, would you?" She asked, arching an eyebrow and deepening her voice, hoping to call to his protective tendencies. Except he wasn't her normal Steve, and the smirk spreading on his lips was enough to tell her that he knew he'd won, it was just a matter of collecting his prize.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want. Maybe I'll parade my whole entire battalion down here to have a chance at you to make you talk, Miss. Romanov, and if that doesn't work I'll call down the whole damn army. I told you I've been allowed to use as much force as I see fit. Now. Coordinates."

Mind reeling from the imagery he'd just provided she quickly spit out the first place she could think of, somewhere deep in Austria that had nothing to do with the Red Room. Not that Steve cared; that damn smirk of his grew and he repositioned himself in between her legs.

"Good girl," he murmured, and before she could say something threatening, trying to pull her dignity back out of the dirt, he'd thrust hard into her again. She let out a yelp of surprise that quickly bled into a moan when his hips snapped hard against hers. "So long as you keep talking, Agent, I'll keep giving you what you want. See how that works? You stop," he slowed his thrusts down, making Nat let out a low groan of displeasure. "And I do the same. Got it?"

"Go to hell." She growled, trying not to show how pleased she was. He was doing so well, and she'd not even been able to get out of the ropes he'd secured her with. He laughed, picking speed up again once she started talking. It was hard coming up with false information when he was busy trying to make her voice crack, trying to force a scream out of her, and more than once he succeeded, her body contorting with a myriad of orgasms. He grinned every time, trying to force her to talk through her pleasure but all that came out was unintelligible nonsense. When he finally came it was with a grunt of his own, skin pressed flush against hers as he leaned down to bite into her shoulder, practically drawing blood with the force of his jaw clenching. She couldn't help but groan as well, legs wrapped around his torso to hold him close, rather than trying to hurt him.

They were silent for some time before Steve murmured. "Now, Miss. Romanov, have you ever given a thought to joining Shield?"

Her laugh was only interrupted by the one demand she had of him: she'd join up so long as he promised to teach her how to work the same knots, then do the same thing to her every night. It was the first honest thing she's said since they started.

* * *

A/N: Kink!fic number two, not looking too shabby. At least I don't think so hahaha but I have been wrong before. As with the other, the title from this one comes from "Number One Crush" by Garbage, which I'm thinking is going to be my theme for all these fics, at least until I run out of lyrics to choose from. Thanks for reading!


	3. Drown Your Fears

**Exhibitionism, oral, and fingering.**

The movie theater was nearly empty, and wasn't that what made it so much fun? Natasha couldn't help but grin as she sat down further in her seat. Steve had picked the very back row for the movie that night, not that they'd really been paying attention. From what Natasha could tell there was a reason the theater only had three other occupants besides herself and Steve; the dialogue was terrible, the special effects laughable, and the actress? Please. All she did was sit around and gawk all the time. Hardly Oscar material. In the seat beside Natasha Steve stiffened when he felt her sinking down and out of her seat, sitting low on her knees as she looked up at him through her lashes. From what she could see he was entirely engrossed in the movie, and if it hadn't been for the minute glances her way she might have thought he even liked it. Her hands moved deftly up his legs, starting at his knee caps and working their way up his thighs. He sucked in a short breath at the feeling, one of his hands finding hers and squeezing. It was his way of asking if she was sure, and when she squeezed back he shifted his coat so that it could be laid over her head when the time was right. Nat looked up and shook her head. No way was she playing it safe; they were super soldiesr and spies nonetheless. If they couldn't be sneaky about this then what the hell was the world coming to? Not to mention some bit of her liked the idea of getting caught. She watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously, but sat back so that his pants could slide off of his behind and pool around his feet. Their seating was perfect, in an alcove slightly beneath the projector. The man, or woman, operating it wouldn't be able to see anything other than the back of her legs, and even then they blended in so perfectly that she doubted she'd get caught.

Steve was already hard when she pulled him through the hole of his boxers, springing up just in front of her. She practically licked her lips she was so excited, immediately taking him entirely between her lips. Her tongue swirled around the head first and he barely contained the softest of groans. One of his hands found the back of her head and his fingers knotted slowly in the short red hair found there. The pressure that came from him pulling slightly sent shivers up her spine and her skin erupted into goosebumps. He knew she loved it when he pulled her hair, and she resisted his tugging in favor of lowering her lips further down his cock, running her tongue up and down his length. He felt like heaven in her mouth, soft and warm and when the precum hit her tongue she hummed with pleasure. He always tasted so good. As she started to bob up and down he let out a soft sigh of pleasure, his other free hand finding her shoulder and rubbing at the knots gently. Around his cock Nat smiled. Good old Steve, always thinking of everyone else's happiness, even when he was getting a blow job. She had to say that she thoroughly enjoyed that about him, nearly as much as the feel of him inside her mouth. There was just something about having a man between her lips, knowing that she had all the power of the situation. And in a place where they could get caught at any moment? It was no wonder her panties were practically soaked.

She pulled off of his cock a few minutes later, her jaw aching. He wasn't exactly a small man, and instead she pressed slow kisses down his cock until she reached his balls. He practically swore as she took one in her mouth and gently sucked, then paid the other the same attention. From beneath her lashes she watched his face contort with pleasure. He wasn't even bothering to hide it anymore, eyes fluttering shut and mouth opening wide as her hand came to stroke his cock.

He must have seen something that worried him because he stopped her, holding her hand in his as he looked over and down the stairs towards the door. Nat didn't move though she had to work to stifle a giggle. Were they seriously about to get caught, like a pair of horny teenagers sneaking into a dark theater to escape their parents? Half a minute passed, then a full one, and eventually Steve removed his hand from hers. He'd gone a little soft with his worry, and Nat wasted no time in bringing him back to full attention, taking him entirely in her mouth.

"Quickly, Nat. Please. I can't take much more of this," he whispered, voice loud enough only for her to hear.

Very well, if he insisted. Nat smiled as she pulled out all the stops. While one of her hands cupped his balls the other stroked the bottom of his shaft. Her tongue, however, paid homage to the tip of his cock, teasing the slit with the tip of her tongue and swirling around the head until she was sure he would break the armrests with how hard he was gripping them.

"Nat-," he hissed, bucking his hips into her mouth gently. "Tasha-I'm going to."

She smiled and swallowed him down entirely. It was all he needed, it seemed, as the next moment his hand buried in her hair to hold onto her for dear life, his hips canting as he fucked her mouth, come dripping down her throat hot and perfect. She gave a low moan, setting off a few of Steve's own from the vibrations around his incredibly sensitive cock, and eventually when she'd drank all of it entirely down she pulled away and licked her lips.

Steve was sure that was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. His hands were clammy and his eyes had nearly rolled into the back of her head as she'd worked, but he was glad he hadn't missed the way she stared up at him with her bedroom eyes. Oh, he couldn't wait until they got back.

At his feet his phone buzzed, worrying Steve for a moment. The others all knew it was date night, so who the hell was calling him? As he hoisted his pants slowly up it was Natasha that grabbed the phone and took the call, leaving the theater and motioning for Steve to follow when he was ready. He waited a moment to tuck himself away and try and gain some composure before he followed her. She was talking quickly on the phone, explaining to whoever it was that they were out on a date and no, she didn't want to come in. No matter what the mission was.

Well maybe she would make an exception for that.

She shot Steve an apologetic look and he waved it away, pulling the keys for his bike out of his jacket and heading out of the theater with her. Was it just him or was the security guard shooting him a dirty look as they left? Whoops.

The drive back to the the Shield base was quick, but even when they got there Fury wasn't quite ready for them. The pair were escorted to the debriefing room, where Fury would explain to the pair whatever their mission was. Nat had told Steve that it had something to do with a man named Winter Soldier. Whoever that was. The pair took seats next to one another when the idea popped into Steve's head. He grinned, a sinister look that didn't fit his apple pie and fireworks persona, and when he caught Nat's eyes he winked and scooted a little closer to her. She was wearing a loose skirt, bless her for that, and with the table above his hand he managed to stroke the inside of her thigh gently, prying her legs apart.

Her eyes went wide with surprise and shock, as though she couldn't believe he was about to do this. Hell, he couldn't believe he was going to do this, but all was fair in love and war, right?

His fingers found the damp surface of her panties and she inhaled shakily, the first time he'd seen her really lose her composure. It was back a moment later, even as he slipped his fingers through the side of her panties to stroke her slit gently. She tensed, that was certain, and her hand moved to catch his wrist.

"Really?" She asked, voice hoarse. "Don't you dare start something you aren't going to finish."

His finger found and stroked her clit. She shivered.

Fury took that moment to stride in from the door opposite him. While Nat surprisingly froze up and looked nearly frightened at the man's presence Steve simply smiled at the man. If Fury noticed that anything was wrong he ignored it, and while Steve's arm froze in place it wasn't very long before he was stroking her clit again. The Director kept talking, oblivious to what was going on as he stared down at the paperwork in front of him, reading off the fugitive's crimes and styles of attack, giving Steve the perfect opportunity to slip one finger slowly into Natasha. She let out a small, shaky breath. Again, Fury ignored it, and after slipping it in and out of her for a few moments the good Captain added a second, then third finger, pressing further inside of her until he found something soft and spongy feeling. He grinned. Perfect. She'd taught him just what to do when he found her g-spot, and he began to stroke the soft tissue, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She was sweating beside him, jaw clenched with her effort to keep from screaming out as she so often did when he normally pleasured her with his fingers. He leaned over when Fury wasn't paying attention, Hill having showed up in the doorway to tell him something.

"Come on Nat, I haven't got all day."

His thumb, which had been slowly working at her clit, pressed down all of a sudden, and she broke into one long shiver, her moan lost in the cough she tried to use to cover it up. The noise caught the attention of Maria, whose eyebrows rose in surprise even though she kept her mouth closed. Good woman. Steve just grinned, pulling his hand away from Nat to stick his fingers quickly in his mouth and suck them clean.

She actually blushed, turning away from him. He counted that as a victory.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing?" Fury demanded, his eye narrowed as he watched the two.

Steve pulled his fingers from his mouth and dropped his hand to his lap. "Nothing, sir. Just had something sweet and sticky on my fingers from the movie."

Fury just rolled his eyes. He expected this behavior from Clint and Phil, but really? From these two? "Right. Well, you're dismissed. Bring this bastard in."

"Yes sir."

They were halfway down to the flight deck when Nat pulled Steve aside and pushed him into an empty closet, setting her lips to his.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" she demanded, breath hot against his lips when she pulled away, eyes lidded and lust-ridden. "That was . . . Steve, who the hell are you?"

"I'm your Captain, ma'am," he murmured and she groaned with the cheesy line. "And I'm just doing what I can to look after you."

"God, if you weren't so good I'd slap you right now," she muttered, kissing him hard again so that he shared the taste of her.

"I've gotta find someway of ensuring you keep me around," he admitted. She just smiled and slipped one hand down his front, rubbing him back to life. He'd been half hard since they'd left the room, and under her expert hand he came back to life.

"I think we've got time before the next mission for a quickie," she murmured. "And besides we could get caught at anytime. This closet is open to anyone who needs something."

The grin on her face would've sold him on the idea anyway, and he lifted her up into his arms to set her down on the edge of a shelf. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather do than explore the thrill of nearly being caught with her again.

* * *

A/N: Again, this title comes from the song Number One Crush by Garbage. Hope you liked the fic; I know I loved writing it! If you have any requests go ahead and leave 'em here or on my tumblr! [link on my profile] I'll do my best to get to them! Many thanks to Grace de Gold for all the prompts for this series.


	4. Tear It Apart

**D/s, orgasm denial/delay, spanking, bondage, roleplay**

To be quite honest this was a new experience for Natasha, too, not just the being tied up so tightly that she could not get out, but having Steve loom over her like he was, his eyes gleaming even in the dark. She'd only gotten brief glimpses, tastes of what he'd be like when he was in complete power like this and, well, she was glad it was as heady for him as it was for her. The growing wetness between her thighs was testimony enough to that. She shifted once more, watching as he drew closer and sat next to her on the bed. The collar in his hands was heavy leather, she should know having picked it out for herself, and she felt herself swallow hard as he moved to clip it around her throat.

"There. You're mine now." She shivered at the possessive growl his voice took on. She was so glad they'd started with exploring his military kink first as it would have prepared him for what she'd asked him to do that evening. She'd only ever played the dominant, and had showed him just how she did it, with harsh words and harsher punishments, but the rewards were that much sweeter when given out. He'd been nearly in tears by the end of it, both cheeks red from where she'd slapped him and chest a battleground of scratches. He'd been quick to adopt the submissive tone, though beneath it all she sensed that his excitement wasn't entirely at what she was doing to him but how he could do the same to her.

Another shiver rippled up her spine and she heard his quick intake of breath at the movement. One of his hands trailed down from where he'd clasped the collar shut to trail its way down to her breasts. He took one of her nipples and pinched it hard between his thumb and pointer finger. "What was that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir, what?" Yes, the military kink had definitely been the right place to start and she gasped as he loosened his hold, spreading pleasure through her breast that pooled in her belly as she muttered: "Yes, sir, I'm all yours."

"Good girl," he murmured as he leaned down to take the nipple of her other breast in his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue. His eyes stayed locked on hers and as she started to squirm he warned her to stay perfectly still. His eyes promised what would happen if she didn't and Nat could barely contain herself.

Maybe she should-.

No. He might take an immediate disobeyment of orders as her not wanting to play, and oh how she didn't want him to get that idea. If he stopped then she might explode with frustration. They'd been apart for a week, Natasha having been on a mission for the first half, and Steve for the second. By the time they'd both met up again it had been a hard clash of lips and teeth and wills as he'd slammed her up against the wall and brought her to this bed. Fifteen minutes later and there she was, tied up and biting on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out or moving. It was hell; the chafing of the rope bit against her wrist, the pain a direct contrast to the lovely pleasure Steve was giving her breasts, and as he worked one of his hands had slid its way over her pale, smooth skin to her slit, already wet and ready for him. He murmured a laugh at that, eyes bright when he pulled away for a moment. It was all Natasha could do to keep herself from crying out in displeasure.

"You really like this, don't you?"

For a moment she saw his hope and desire to please her, burning so bright in his eyes she thought she might go blind from it all.

"Yes, sir. I do. I like everything you do to me." She offered him a smile and he pressed his lips to hers before pressing one finger immediately inside her. She couldn't help the convulsion that rocked her hips into his hand, and before the moan could leave her throat he'd pulled himself away.

"Natasha." His voice grew dark, the playful, curious aspect gone. That was a Dom voice, deep and authoritative and it made her so proud she thought she might shed tears for having taught him so well. Or maybe that was from the first slap that landed on her backside, Steve having flipped her over onto her side. She let out a cry of shocked pain but Steve's facade never once faltered.

Good for him.

"You disobeyed me, didn't you Natasha?" When she didn't immediately respond, still reeling from the shock at what he'd done, he grabbed her chin in his hand and twisted her so that she could look at him. His gaze had narrowed, but she focused on the slight flush rising in his cheeks, the way his lips parted as he panted, the glaze over his stunning blue eyes. Good, he liked this as much as she did.

"Yes, I did sir." She managed to make it sound like a whimper. It was only half faked as he brought his hand down on her other cheek, the pain rippling up the muscle. Oh, he had been paying attention to when she'd been doing it to him as the pain diffused through her nerves rather than concentrating on one place. She'd have to hear him more tricks after this, there was so much she wanted to try.

"I'm going to punish you for that. Do you understand why?"

"Because I was bad, sir." She did her best to sound contrite and he smirked.

"Yes. You've been very bad. I'm going to give you ten on each cheek and you're going to count. Don't lose track, and don't you dare move." He said, loosening the ropes on her legs so he could slip her ankles out. She let him position her on her front, her backside rising as he moved underneath her hips so that she was over his knee, her arms crossed above her and her face turned to the side to avoid suffocating on the pillow. No way did she want to miss-.

"One." She gasped, eyes wide. Oh, shit. That was a lot harder than she'd thought, but still the pain was perfectly spread so that her skin felt like the smallest of needles was pricking it, the sensation delectable and terrible at the same time. She'd often relished the balance between the pain and pleasure, often doing her best to make sure whomever was the lucky bastard enough to have her got what he was there for so she could get what she needed. Steve, it turned out, had mastered the same mindset.

She made it through all ten for each cheek before he twisted her back onto her front. Throughout the whole thing she could feel him hard and pressing into her thigh.

Thank God he enjoyed it.

Looking up at him, she watched as he stood and started to strip. As he worked off his belt his eyes found hers and he broke character for the first time, eyes pleading to see if she was still alright. She just smiled.

"Thank you, sir. That punishment was necessary and very fulfilling," she simpered, batting her eyelashes as she gazed up at him.

The mask was back on as he smirked and dropped his pants, his cock red and angry and practically dripping with his excitement. Natasha licked her lips slowly as she watched it. "You're welcome. Do you promise to be a good girl?" He asked as he moved to position himself between her legs, leaving one free so he might position it as he chose.

"Yes, sir, I do." She said, bobbing her head and watching as he lined the head of his cock up with her slit. Oh God, please don't let him stop.

Before he pushed in he reached out and grabbed her chin once more, tipping her head forward so she was slightly uncomfortable. "You will not come until I say so. If you do I will be very disappointed. You're allowed to say sir, yes, and please only, and you will not move from where I position you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled. What a fast learner. Any other thoughts of hers were cut off as he pushed into her quickly, making her eyes bug and her breath catch in her throat. She loved it when he did that.

He picked up a quick pace, the snap of his hips against hers making a filthy sound as the skin slapped against one another, filtered over only by Natasha's cries for him. Her hands were clenched, nails biting into the soft skin of her palms as she closed her eyes and laid back down. A hand in her hair brought her back up and back to looking into Steve's eyes.

"Don't you dare look away," he growled, mouth slightly slack. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Yes, sir," she whined, and from then on forced herself to remain sitting up as far as she could, watching the way he sank into her as though they were made for one another. They might as well have been. She whined and whimpered, wishing she could wrap her legs around him but loving how powerless she felt. It was perfect. He grabbed the back of her freed thigh and started to push it closer to her body, using it as leverage to push deeper into her. She was keening for him at that point, worrying away at her bottom lip, and when he worked his thumb on her clit she nearly came right then and there. The only thing sticking in her brain was how he would punish her. Pain she could take, compartmentalize, but so could he, and when she'd Dommed for him she'd stopped halfway through to make him beg for forgiveness when he came early.

No way in hell was she doing that.

So she rode it out, reminding herself not to move her hips as his continued to meet hers, their skin pressed flush together and his name nearly on her lips. For how long he fucked her she couldn't tell. He switched their positions more than once, taking her from behind while she was on her hands and knees, and then forcing her to lay flat with her thighs pressed hard together so she could feel every damn inch of him as he pushed slowly into her. She whined then, about to beg for him to finish when his hips began to stutter, his pace becoming less uniformed.

"Sir, please. Please, please," she begged. She needed this as badly as he did, her orgasm having hung around the edges as he all but buried her into the mattress. She repeated the word as he picked up speed, emboldened by her need.

"What's my name?" He demanded, grabbing a fistful of her hair to pull her head back and sink his teeth onto her neck. More than once he bit into the collar and growled, punctuating it with a particularly hard thrust, as if he was marking her physically. In fact she was sure he'd practically branded his teeth marks into her neck with how hard he'd bitten down and sucked. She'd have some explaining to do tomorrow.

"Sir-ahh."

He'd stopped immediately and she couldn't take it. No, no way! She was so close, and so was he, and that mean that she-no. This wasn't happening.

"What's. My damn name?" He growled into her ear. "Tell me!"

"Steve!" She cried out, and he pulled out only to ram into her harder, the bedframe creaking louder than it had before. In the back of her mind she hoped they didn't break it.

"Say it again," he growled, picking up speed once more. The name became a prayer on her lips, repeated in reverance time and time again as he grew closer to his orgasm. She finally let go when she felt him go still above her, emptying himself into her in a gush of warm come. She whined his name as her gaze went white, the orgasm rushing over her with the sound of waves crashing, mingled with her name on his lips. It had never sounded sweeter than in that moment, when he was so sweet and loving and was kissing her shoulders as if nothing had happened.

She was untied and laying beside him in the next few minutes, cuddled against his chest as one of his hands ran absently through her hair.

"Good?" He sounded unsure, a little worried, and he was gnawing at his bottom lip with worry when she looked up at him. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, taking the lip into her own mouth and sucking.

"If you make me wait a week before you do that again, I'll be the one tying you up to have my way with you. Understood?"

His grin and quiet chuckle against her lips was enough to promise her he did.

* * *

A/N: Alright, finally another update! Hope you enjoyed it; this is the first time for me ever writing something D/s, so I hope it turned out alright enough. Thanks for reading!

In response to Dragoon Galaxy-I didn't forget about your request, hon, and I'll be sure to update a chapter with light bondage, blindfolds, and light whipping =]


	5. To Know That You're Mine

**Light bondage, blindfold/sensory deprivation, light whipping/bdsm, orgasm control/delay, oral, public sex/exhibitionism**

There are still a few things Steve did that have a habit of taking Natasha by surprise, though they weren't usually sexual, and certainly didn't involve Steve asking to explore an idea of his own. The first time he brought up that he had a plan was when they were out at dinner, and his face had turned red as Nat's hair as he asked her whether or not she needed a safe word. They hadn't used one for her in some time; even though he was always terrified of hurting her she insisted that she didn't need one. She always felt safe with him at her side.

"I told you Steve, I don't think I'll need one with you."

"Well, pick one anyway, please?" He asked, reaching across the small table to take her hand in his. She smiled at his kindness. "It'll make me feel better. Please."

There was something deeper in his eyes, as though he had a plan, but that idea was ridiculous. What could he possibly be thinking that would involve a safeword? A certain heat grew in her belly and she swallowed hard, using her free hand to take a deep gulp of the wine they'd picked out.

"Apricots," she murmured. They were her favorite fruit, and though the word made Steve grin she explained that it was unlikely it would ever show up in the bedroom. "Not unless you're into that sort of thing," she teased.

"You have no idea what I'm into," he warned her, and again the heat intensified. Her eyes flashed when they locked onto his, and he called for the check not ten minutes later.

* * *

It had taken two days for him to come up with the courage to bring his plan to life. He'd left a note for Natasha on their bed, the pair of them having finally moved in together officially once it got too awkward when they'd have to leave during post-coital snuggling so one could go change for a mission, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she read it. It asked her to go to the training room in about a half an hour and rather than signing it at the bottom he'd simply written her safeword, as if reminding her that she might need it.

She could hardly wait, arriving a few minutes early, stomach churning with anticipation as she looked around. It was empty, strange for a weekday when all the other Avengers were still home, but she wasn't about to complain. Biting her bottom lip she moved around the room, trying to search to see whether or not she'd find Steve. What the heck was he thinking, bringing her here? Yes, he was into exhibitionism, but she didn't think that the training room would have been the best. Anyone could've walked in.

She caught onto the footsteps behind her half a second too late. By that time a scarf had already been wrapped around her eyes and her arms were twisted behind her back.

"No use in struggling, kitten," a low voice hissed in her ear as strong, familiar hands yanked her out of the room. Despite his warning not to, Nat had a feeling he was expecting her to do the exact opposite, and who was she to disappoint? She tried tripping him, growling and whipping her head from side to side as she was dragged, and eventually lifted off of her feet and slung over her attacker's back. She knew the strong shoulders she was heaved over, and once her face was hidden from view she grinned. She was so proud to have taught him everything he knew. They didn't move very far, Nat being set down on a mat a few feet away. Her hands were immediately pulled above her head, and with the skill they'd practiced before she was tied down. This time the ropes were flexible enough to allow her to be turned over if Steve so chose to, which he did. With slow fingers he pulled down the yoga pants she'd been prepared to work out in, giving a murmur of approval to find that she wasn't wearing any panties, and his hands cupped the curve of her ass gently before he brought down one hand firmly against her left cheek. She cried out in surprise, body jolting, but he quickly soothed it, rubbing the red skin gently.

"Not a sound or I'll have to gag you," he murmured. The ground and mat creaked as she heard him stand up and walk away. When he came back the dull edge of a knife-she thought it was the same he used before, and the memory of him interrogating her was enough to increase the heat between her legs-was pressed to her skin and he cut his way through the back of her shirt and bra, pulling both above her head. She swore, about to tell him off when something else hit her skin. Leather, tassled, and giving her a hell of a better sting than Steve's hand had, she barely stifled a shout in surprise as her skin burned afterwards.

Did Steve Rogers, the Captain America, really own a-.

"Yes, you know what this is," he murmured, tracing her skin with the leather strands, gently enough to make her shiver. Ohh this was going to be so good. No wonder he'd wanted her to have a safe word. She gave a quiet whimper, hoping that was what he was going for. Judging by the way his hand fisted in her red hair, pulling her back just hard enough to make her whine again, she was right on track.

"You've not been a very good girl," he whispered, licking the shell of her ear. Without being able to see she was relying entirely on the way the mat shifted underneath his body, and she forced herself to relax before he brought the cat o' nine tails back on her other cheek, making her gasp. If she tensed up it'd only hurt more, and he seemed to relax as well when he realized what she was doing. It was her way of complying.

"Am I allowed to answer?" She asked, falling back on her usual sarcasm to see just what limits he wanted to set. The resounding crack of the leather on her back sounded much worse than it actually felt. Her skin burned where the leather had hit her and from behind he cupped her mouth before she could cry out.

"Unless you want to be bad, you'll speak only when spoken to or I'll make sure you don't sit or lay down for weeks on your backside." His teeth bit down on her earlobe and she barely contained a cry of surprise and pleasure. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Use my name, kitten."

Oh she liked that nickname. "Yes, Steve."

His low laugh was a blessing to her ears, and she felt the small whip being laid down beside her before she was flipped. A low hiss of pain issued from behind gritted teeth as she felt the pressure and heat of the training mat beneath her on her hyper-sensitive skin, and she was glad to be blindfolded. Seeing Steve's face contorted with concern, which she was sure it was, would've ruined it. That he was smart enough to think about it made her smile.

"Like that, do you? You get off on the pain?" Steve asked, trailing the whip down her front. The cold leather was rough and perfect against her nipples, and he lightly brought it down on her breasts. She let out a quiet moan, which resulted in a slightly stronger whip on her inner thigh.

"No sounds, kitten, and don't you dare finish without permission. Understood?"

"Yes, Steve."

"Good girl." He ran a hand through her hair, shifting her legs apart as he positioned himself between her thighs, the mat shifting as he tilted her hips upwards, putting more pressure on where he had hit her backside. The fine line between the pain of it and the pressure she was sure to get in a moment was enough to have her panting with excitement. Her back arched as he pressed one finger into her core, and while it wasn't what she'd been expecting, she wasn't about to complain as he started stroking her g-spot. Her whole body shook with the effort to stay silent, and he complimented her on her control as he pulled away. "You keep this up and I'll let you come," he whispered, surprisingly her when his hot breath played against her navel. She squirmed, hooking her legs around his back. "If you don't I'll keep you going for hours and not let you finish. Ever."

The ropes had begun to burn with her constant shifting, and when he finally sank into her, pushed all the way so his hips were flush against hers, the strain grew harder. His moans were music to her ears, and to help her keep quiet he stuck his thumb into her mouth. She sucked it without question, relishing the salty taste of his skin, mimicking how she normally serviced his cock so that his moans grew louder and more strained, his hips rocked against hers as he drove deeper and deeper into her.

Her orgasm hit her before she even knew what was happening, having been so wrapped up in the rest of her senses going crazy that she'd not forced herself to calm down. As her body shook and tightened around Steve he pulled out. She cried out, breaking the second rule within five minutes, her body trembling as she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm. As the world started to piece itself back together and her brain started registering what was happening she was on her knees and the leather of the whip was biting into her backside and lower torso. It was a little harder than before, more force added but not nearly enough to seriously hurt her. He was holding back, and Nat gritted her teeth against asking him for more. He'd ask or hint if he felt comfortable with it.

"Kitten," he growled. "What did you just do?"

"I came, Steve." She didn't have to fake the whimper that cloaked her words, knees shaking with the effort to stay up, breasts dragging against the mat with every strike until her skin was as red as her backside likely was. The duality of the pain and the aftershocks of the pleasure were wreaking havok on her senses, so when he pushed back into her-harder this time than ever before-she actually bit into the mat beneath her to keep herself from screaming in surprise and pleasure. He brought the whip against her skin once, twice, three more times, each time demanding that she thank him for it. The words were choked and forced from her lips, her skin burning in the best of ways.

"Don't you dare disobey me again," he snarled. "This is for me, not for you anymore. You had your chance to be good, but you weren't, were you?"

"No, Steve," she whimpered, words muffled as they met the rubber surface beneath her. The hand that had previously held her hip in a grip so tight it was a miracle her bones didn't break released her to fist in her hair instead, lifting her head until she was bending so far backwards it was borderline unbearable.

Borderline. Damn he was good.

"Louder," he growled, and she shouted it this time. He released her hair if only to bring his hand over to her throat, adding pressure as he commanded her: "I want to hear you now, kitten. Tell me how bad you've been and how I'm giving you exactly what you deserve."

She did, babbling mindlessly about how terrible she'd been, how disobedient, her voice go hoarse by the time Steve shouted and stilled within her. The heat filled her body and it was all she could do not to join in with him. She didn't want to ruin it for Steve, and for once he didn't say a thing, as though he'd come to peace with the idea that once, just once, he wasn't going to be a gentleman. It was ruined only by him pulling from her and laying her back down so he could bring his lips to her core and-oh God, she'd never thought he'd do this, lapping at her as though he was determined to get every last drop of come from her body, both his own and hers. Her toes curled and she held on as long as she could. Right as Steve was giving her permission to come, however, there was the sound of footsteps stopping just behind them.

"What the fuck? You guys didn't invite me to super sexy times in the workout room?"

Nat hardly heard the words, already lost in her second orgasm, and she could feel Steve throwing her discarded clothing and his shirt he must've removed sometime earlier, though for the life of her she couldn't remember, atop her to protect her honor, or something. It'd make sense once she came down she was sure, and once her brain started piecing things together she was able to pay more attention to what the two men above her were saying.

"Invite me next time!" Tony insisted. "I want to be a part of this, too! The world is a strange place when Steve Rogers is getting more action than I am."

"OUT, STARK!"

There were receding footsteps and once the click of the door signified Tony had left Nat heard Steve let out a low puff of air. She felt him kneel beside her to remove her blindfold, and the bright lights of the training room made her eyes sting at first. Steve was blushing furiously, his hands already working on the bindings around her wrist.

"We're never doing that again," he muttered.

Like hell they weren't. "I don't mind, Steve," Nat promised, leaning up to kiss him once she was able to.

"You're sure?" He asked, brow furrowed in confusion. "It doesn't-you're not embarrassed that I like-you didn't even use your safe word."

"I told you I wouldn't need it," she reminded him, cupping the side of his face to kiss him deeply this time, pressing her body to his. "And honestly I'm not ashamed of my body or what you and I do. Promise."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. They stayed like that for a few moments before Nat winced. "Mind if I go bathe and put something on these?" She asked, motioning to her very sore backside and chest. Without the pleasure to buffer the pain it was becoming strictly uncomfortable, and with a stream of apologies Steve nodded, hoisting her slowly into his arms. She took the whip with her, grinning as she looked down at it. Red and black, good, strong leather, and at the very bottom she could see a small black widow symbol carved into it, a star in the top triangle.

Cute.

"So. Steve Rogers owns a whip. That's kinky." She shot him a wry smile, one eyebrow arched as she looked up at him. What a terribly wonderful influence she'd become.

He just blushed. "Shut up, kitten," he said, kissing her as he pushed open the door to the attached on bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Well, Dragoon Galaxy I hope that was what you were looking for and that you enjoyed it!

From here on, however, they might be pulling away from the D/s relationship just a bit, if only because I've done four or so of them that are pretty similar. So, anything else you guys want to see so far I've got a threesome planned, but aside from that I'm always looking for new ideas! Feel free to request, even if it is D/s based, and I'll see what I can do!

As ever thank you all so much for reading and for commenting! 3


	6. To Be Close to You

"Do you think, maybe, that we can take it a little slower tonight?" Steve asked her as they moved into the limo that would take them away from the benefit. Stark had been (forced) convinced to throw a benefit for an important investor, one that had wanted the other Avengers there as well to give his company the best possible outlook, and so grudgingly the others had agreed that yes, they supposed they could make an appearance. Steve, of all of them, had been excited, and Nat couldn't help but share in his excitement when she caught sight of him at the beginning of the night. He'd decided to wear his dress Army uniform, the one he'd worn back in the forties, and the suit still fit him like a glove, hugging all the right ways and with his little tie. Wow. He'd been lucky Nat had spent so much time getting ready that she didn't want to go through it all again after she jumped his bones.

Not that she looked half bad herself if how far Steve's jaw had dropped was any sort of sign. She'd picked out a backless deep blue number that highlighted her eyes, and with her hair styled in a gentle, one side wave, she'd done her best to render him as speechless as he did her. As it was he'd barely taken his eyes off of her all night, and they'd somehow managed to behave. Nat thought she should've been the one being applauded at the affair, her hand firmly encased in Steve's, nerves on fire from being so close to him when he looked so good (and smelled so wonderful, too. He needed to wear that cologne more often).

Once things had died down enough for the pair of them to manage to slip away they'd taken the first chance. Nat had been looking forward to trying out a few of their newest purchases, especially the chain and collar that had her name on it, customized so it would fit her perfectly, but at Steve's soft words in her ear how could she say no? She smiled up at him and nodded, leaning in to press her lips against his soft ones. He tasted of bourbon, having accepted the drink and sipped it through the night to give himself something to do, and she felt him slowly pressing closer to her, tipping her back so she was just about to lay down on the seat.

"You sure you want to go slow tonight?" She teased, smiling up at him when the pair broke away for air. He was practically atop her, his blue eyes alight even in the dark of the car. He gave a quiet laugh and nodded, kissing his way down her neck gently.

"We haven't in God knows how long. Not that there's anything wrong with . . . what we do," he teased, calling to mind the first time she'd asked him to try something a little different in the bedroom, "But I miss it." His hand moved to cup the side of her face, and with a face that was as sincere as his how could she possibly refuse. She tipped her head up to kiss him chastely and nodded. They held hands and held it together for the rest of the ride back, and all the way back up to their room to Nat's great surprise. Usually by the time they hit the elevator they were ready and raring to go, but this time she'd just stood in front of Steve, let him wrap his arms around her and smiled as he hummed quietly.

The pair of them undressed seperately once they got into the room, Natasha slipping out of her dress with relative ease while Steve started in on the many buttons and folds and procedures that went along with his uniform.

"You looked so handsome in that," Natasha said, voice quiet as she watched him take his jacket off. He caught her eyes in the mirror he'd been standing in front of but not quite looking into until then.

"You're one to talk. That dress is really pretty on the hanger but on you . . . it gives a whole new definition to the word beauty."

Nat felt her lips curve into a genuine smile as she started to slip off her panties, the black silk comfortable and familiar against her skin, but once Steve caught sight he asked, blushing all the while, if she could leave it. Amazing how the man could go from ordering her to put her mouth on his cock to acting all virginal, as though they'd never done this before. She hoped it wasn't one of his games, because there was a mindset she'd have to slip into if she was going to pretend to be a blushing virgin as well.

When he didn't make a mention of it, she sauntered slowly into the bathroom, feeling Steve's eyes on her the whole time to watch the way her backside filled out her panties, and with a huge grin on her lips she went about brushing her teeth and taking her time going through the motions of bedtime. The suspense and anticipation was feeding the flame in her stomach, turning it up from a slow burn to a frothing mess by the time she was putting her toothbrush back into its holder and slinking towards the bed. Steve was just coming around to do the same, his hand seeking hers out as they passed and squeezed, promising he wouldn't be more than a few minutes with an easy, good-boy wink that made Nat's mouth run dry. At least he hadn't lost any of that in the recent sexual transformation she'd been putting him through.

She couldn't help but shake a little with anticipation as she laid down slowly on the bed, smiling as her fingers played with the comforter, feeling the thick, soft fabric bunch beneath her fingers as it was likely to do in a few minutes, listening to the rush of water and sound of Steve brushing his teeth.

Was he really going that slowly on purpose? Bastard.

Fine, two could play that game. From the side table she pulled out a book she'd been reading, flipped back a few pages, and tried to concentrate on the words in front of her, to make sense of their order and what they meant. It was nearly impossible, which was why she'd gone backwards rather than trying to keep reading, but at least it made her look as though she was doing something important when Steve walked back in, clad only in a pair of loose fitting sweat pants. They caught Nat's eye almost immediately, and she licked her lips appreciatively as he neared, though he couldn't see it with her nose in her book.

His chuckle told her she was completely wrong. They'd been doing this for far too long for him to not know a few of her tells, and as he climbed into bed beside her he teased: "So, you ready to sleep?"

She turned her head to throw him her best 'You've got to be kidding me,' glare, which only made his laugh deepen and his smile grow. One of his hands slowly ran up and down the length of her spine, bringing goosebumps to the surface. With a small shiver she marked her page, exactly where it had been before, and turned to face him. She was smiling as well, and without any further prompting he leaned in closer to press his lips to hers. He tasted of spearmint courtesy of the mint wash he was so fond of, and for once Nat found herself not minding. As long as his lips were fused to hers she was fine. Next there were his hands, which roved gently and slowly up and down the rest of her body, deftly unhooking the clasp of her bra so that he could pull it from her. Her panties went next, the lingerie joining Steve's clothing from earlier that day on the floor.

She whined that he wasn't fully naked, but he promised it would come as he started kissing his way slowly up her stomach. He took his time, making sure his lips were pressed to every solid inch of her skin as he worked his way from her center up. Nat felt her back arch as he palmed one of her breasts, his mouth teasing the other until she was gasping his name, her hand knotted in his hair as she begged him to go faster. He just shook his head, not bothering to pull away from where he was currently driving her mad with not only the pressure he was applying to her nipple but also how damn slow he was going. She was all for taking time to enjoy it, but she was pretty sure by this rate she'd burst into flame before coming to an orgasm.

"I told you I wanted to take it slow, darling," Steve murmured against her skin, moving up to kiss and bite her throat next.

He took his time winding her up, exploring every last bit of skin Nat could think of, and finally by the time she was begging him to fuck her-begging! Her, Nat Romanov. Who would've thought that good old Steve Rogers could do what the Soviets never had?-he sat in his place in between her legs.

"I'm not going to fuck you," he said, his brow furrowed in a state of confusion. Nat felt her heart drop and her eyes go wide. What? "I'm going to make love to you, Natasha Romanov, because I am in love with you and you deserve an evening with a man-and hopefully you're fine with me being the man-who can show you just how amazing you really are.

The lump in her throat was painful as she tried to swallow, blinking back surprised, sudden tears. Where the hell had that come from?

"O-oh. Okay," she murmured as he smiled and leaned down to bring his lips to hers once more. With sure, steady hands he pressed one finger inside of her, working her open with just the one before adding a second, then a third, doing his very best to ensure it was as painless as possible. All the while Natasha moaned quietly, her head tipped to the side, lips parted as she struggled to find words not only for how good it felt but for the jumble of emotion that had started in her stomach and was worming its way up to her throat. It only intensified when she opened her eyes to see Steve smiling down at her, the look so heartwarmingly filled with love it about shattered her to pieces right then and there.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, this one slow and sensual as he removed his hand in favor of aligning their hips, the tip of him pressed right up against her. It was all she could do not to scream and shout for him to get on with it, that her body was going crazy without him, but who was she to deny them taking their time when he'd been so eloquent and wonderful before? So she pulled away for a moment, smiling as she brought one hand to the back of his head, burying her fingers in his soft hair and whispering that she loved him as he started to press into her, not stopping until he'd filled her completely with a loud groan. Her legs wrapped around his waist, undulating with his, matching him thrust for thrust as he took his time with her. His hands were gentle as they moved around her body, but his eyes hardly left hers. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back a choked sob not just from how good it felt but how, well, there weren't quite words for the way that her heart had seemed to swell and press on her lungs until she couldn't breathe, or how she felt sick and exquisitely happy at the same time. So she tried to convey it with her lips on his, and his name on her tongue as he took his time working over her body. He felt like heaven while the slow tempo felt like hell, her climax building with every staggered, full thrust he took.

She whimpered as she felt her orgasm nearing its peak, and just as she closed her eyes, trying to let go and succumb to the white edges of her vision and the impossible heat that started in her toes and finally climbed to her head, Steve whispered for her to open her eyes.

"Open up, darling, I want to see you. Please. I love you so much."

She gave a low wail as she did, her blue eyes tearing up a little as they matched his, forced herself to watch him come undone. His lips parted, eyes blown wide as he shuddered above her, her name a thick prayer on his lips. She watched him unravel at the seams, the way his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head despite how he tried to keep focused on her, and his hips stuttered as he pressed himself flush up against her once more, tipping his forehead against hers.

They stayed like that for some time before Steve rolled off of her, not trusting his full weight atop her even though she'd told him time and time again that it didn't hurt her. She smiled loopily over at him, allowing him to pull her into his arms as he stroked her hair.

"You're so amazing, do you know that?" Steve asked, words muffled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Nat's body shook with her laugh and she shook her head. Her, amazing? She was great and all that, but after what he'd just done, well she was going to have to step up her game to compete with that.

"You are. You're sweet and caring, stronger than any other woman I've ever known, and you're a genuinely good person. No matter how much you try to hide it you care about everyone around you as much as I do, if not more. Even as terrible as your history has been you're still so good-Nat, are you crying?"

"Shut up," she muttered, turning her head away so he wouldn't see the effect his words were having. No one had ever told her that before, no one had even hinted at half of the things Steve was coming out and saying so where the hell was he getting this from? She blinked furiously, a couple drops of salt water passing her lids and rolling down her cheeks. Steve leaned over to kiss them away, one arm wrapping around her waist as he held her tight to him.

"There's nothing wrong with it, nothing to be ashamed about," he murmured. That was the final straw; Nat's shoulders started shaking as she buried her head in his chest, and the perfect man that he was rubbed her back all the while, keeping quiet as she let it all out.

A few minutes later she sniffled an apology, looking up at him with embarassed, watery eyes. What the hell had gotten into her? He waved her apology away and kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad it's out of happiness and not because I was terrible," he teased. Nat hit his arm, smiling in spite of herself. Steve, terrible at something? It just wasn't done. They fell asleep after a few more minutes of playful bantering, Nat finally curling up in his arms, finding comfort in the steady thrum of his heart and knowing hers beat the same for him.

* * *

A/N:

Hello! This came as a request from LauraK who wanted to see Nat and Steve making love. I never expected as many feels to worm their way in their as they did, but there you have it.  
As ever, title is from Number One Crush by Garbage. If there are any kinks/scenarios/etc. that you want to see played out feel free to message me either here, tumblr, or via e-mail! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	7. Cry For You

**Mild D/s, slightly dub-con, mission sex, come marking**

His hand was much tighter on her wrist than it had been all night, though Nat's not exactly complaining. She'd had much worse off in the past, and there was something in his eye that was, well, interesting to see. He led her steadily through the long hallway of the hotel, and for a moment she isn't quite sure if he's still playing along as the angry, abusive husband their mission called for, or if he's really upset.

"Stephan?" She murmured, voice quiet and meek. When he turned to face her his face was hard set and again she caught the glint of something different. He didn't say a word, just dragged her along towards their room, where he slammed the keycard into the lock, then pushed Nat through the door once it opened. She stumbled back towards the bed, her eyes wide as he closed and bolted the door behind them, rounding on her a moment later.

"You just had to fuckin' flirt with every man out there, didn't you?" He demanded, his eyes narrowed as he took her in. Beneath the mask she could see the tiniest amount of actual anger, though when he started swearing like that, his thick with a Brooklyn drawl, one he'd adopted for the mission and was utilizing to great effect. Nat felt her heart stutter in her chest, her eyes going wide as she watched him start to pace.

"No, Stephan, I don't-."

"Oh don't give me that crap, Natalie," he growled. "You were flirting with every damn guy that came near you at that club. Anyone who gave you a second look you were makin' eyes at, and I'm mighty sick of it. I don't think you realize who you belong to."

Well he had her there. She was flirting, quite a bit, thinking it would add to her character and succeed in attracting enough attention from their mark. The latter had worked, at least, but it didn't seem Steve seemed to care about it. At least she didn't think so; it was so hard to tell when he was in the middle of a character like this! At least he was a credit to wherever he'd learned to act, even Nat had a hard time discerning the real him from not. They were certain the room was bugged, too, so she couldn't even ask.

"Stephan, please-."

"We've been over this Natalie. When you piss me off you call me sir. Don't you?" He asked.

Nat's eyes went wide with surprise. What? What the hell was he playing at?

His hand caught onto her chin and held tight. "Don't you?!" He shouted it in her face and she willed herself to start shaking, rather than deck him.

"Yes, sir," she cowered, her voice shaking. He flashed her a quick smile, the briefest glimpse of her Steve, before was gone and he lowered her down to her knees.

"I'm going to make you remember who you belong to, Natalie," he growled, hands already undoing his belt once she was down on her knees. "For being a little whore and flirting with other men. I'm your husband, and the only man you should be looking at like that is me. Understand?"

"Yes sir," she murmured, looking as contrite as she could manage. He stroked himself a couple times once freeing himself from his pants, the tip of his cock already leaking with precum, red and as angry as Steve had looked a moment ago. Nat licked her lips and parted her lips willingly as he neared her mouth. She swallowed him down without a moment's hesitation, forcing herself to breathe through her nose as he shoved down her throat.

"Eyes on me, Natalie. You know what you're doing, or you ought to. Don't you dare look away from me. I want you to see who you belong to," he snarled, one of his hands finding the back of her head to bury his fingers in her hair. He slowly pistoned his hips forward and back, allowing her to grow used to the sensation of him in her mouth; she moaned at how good he tasted and the smoothness of him inside her mouth. As he grew faster tears started in the corners of her eyes, both of them burning as she stared up at Steve. She watched as his jaw stiffened, his teeth clenched, and he groaned loudly as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his head when he drew out of her mouth before slamming back in. She choked, gagging, tears now running down her cheeks at the sudden discomfort. He released the back of her head, which he'd been holding still so he could fuck her mouth and throat, to wipe the tears away, tittering. "No use crying yet, Natalie. I'm nowhere near finished with you."

He pulled out of her mouth with a filthy pop, allowing her to look away and catch her breath before ordering her to strip quickly and lay back on the bed. His fingers were already ripping at the buttons on his collared shirt, and Nat hastened to follow his orders. Well, if the man who had bugged the room wanted to 'save' battered and abused women, he was getting a treat in this case. It hit Nat right then that maybe, just maybe, Steve had some idea what he was doing.

Good for him.

His hand fell on her backside, the slap loud and scaring her enough to make her jump and cry out in faked pain. "Please Stephan-."

"What did you call me?" He snarled, taking a handful of her hair and pulling her head backwards, while his other hand fell on the opposite cheek, the smack just as loud as before. She whimpered and he repeated the gesture twice more, one per cheek. "I told you to call me what?"

"Sir," she gasped.

"What?!" He yelled.

"SIR!"

He pushed her back onto the bed where she could lay on her back, whimpering and looking up at him with tears in her eyes. The sight took him off guard for a moment, and while he never stopped moving towards her she could read it in her face. As he climbed atop her and growled that he wanted her to stay perfectly still while he laid waste to her body, he brought himself close enough to kiss her.

"Apricot?" he murmured on her lips, so quiet she had to strain to hear him. She shook her head and he smirked as he pulled away. "Such a good little whore you are, and you're all mine. Aren't you?"

She whimpered, trying to look away and get back into the zone. "Please, Stephan, please don't-."

"AREN'T YOU?" He shouted.

"Y-Yes sir," she whimpered and without another word he lined their hips up and slammed into her. She shouted in surprise, glad that she'd been turned on enough by giving him head, or else she was sure he'd have torn something. He didn't waste any time in picking up speed, hips moving so fast they were practically a blur as he pushed and pulled in and out of her fast enough to make her dissolve into a whimpering mess, eyes still leaking tears and top lip worrying her bottom lip so hard it might break the skin. Despite the brutality of it she still came, the friction of his cock inside her too perfect to not enjoy, and each time an orgasm washed over her he would laugh, calling her a good little whore, demanding to know who it was that could bring her pleasure like this. Each time her answer was the same, calling his false name out over and over again, doing her best to keep perfectly still. There was a pause just after her third orgasm, Steve's body going stiff as he clenched his jaw. Natasha expected to feel him come inside her, but nothing happened except him pulling out of her. He leaned over to the bedside counter and opened the drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube she'd put there the other night. He offered it to her.

"Prepare yourself. You've got two minutes and that's all you get," he growled. Nat's eyes went wide and grasped the bottle, flipped open the cap and spread the cold gel on her fingertips. She spread it around her asshole, whimpering as she slowly pressed one finger past the ring of muscle, so thankful they'd done this not twenty-four hours ago so she was nowhere near as tight as she could have been. He watched her work with half-opened eyes, his hand working slowly at his cock, tightening around the base to stave off his orgasm before spreading his seemingly endless supply of precome over his skin.

"You look so pretty like that, spread out for me. Just for me, no one else, right?"

"Yes sir," she whined, hips lifting off the bed slightly as she moved her second finger inside her, scissoring the both to widen herself out.

"Good, because your two minutes are up. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll never forget who you belong to. Your mouth, your ass, your cunt? They're all mine. Aren't they?"

"Yes sir-ah!" She cried out as he moved her hand and replaced it with his cock in one swift motion. He wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her up and onto his lap, holding himself upright on his knees and urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. His free hand worked away at her clit and breasts, alternating between pinching her nipples and rubbing her clit so furiously Nat began to see stars.

"I want you to come for me," Steve demanded as he felt her breath quicken and her moans grow shorter. "Now, Natalie. Now, dammit!" He thrust hard enough to make her scream, her hips tightening around him as her body tightened for a split second, then spasmed around him. It was enough to make him grow faster, but he pulled her off of him before he could come, laying her down on her back.

"I'm going to mark you as my own," he growled. "So everyone knows what a little whore you are. My little whore-so you know better than to flirt around next time don't you?"

"Y-yes," she moaned, body still moving with the aftershocks of her orgasm but always watching as his hand became a blur on his cock, moving it up and down so fast and with such abandon it made Nat's own arms hurt. With one final cry his body tensed, his come splashing over her stomach and chest, warm and sticky, some managing to even pepper her bottom lip and chin. Without being asked, she wiped it off and lapped at her fingers, moaning at the taste of him in her mouth, salty and earthy and Steve. He groaned at the sight, murmuring that she was such a good girl a she laid down beside her.

"You want to go shower, babe?" He asked once they'd both cooled down, the sheen of sweat on Nat's body making her shiver. She nodded, giving a soft cry of surprise when he lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and brought her into the bathroom. They were both near certain that there weren't any recording devices in the bathroom, but just to be certain Steve turned on both the sink faucet and the shower, letting the hot steam fill the bathroom once the door was closed. With gentle hands, hands that had not long ago gripped and bruised Natasha's hips and arms, he helped her into the shower, allowing her to stand under the hot water first. It felt like heaven on her skin and she gave a soft moan, eyes fluttering open to look up at him.

"So," she started quietly. "How much of that was real?" She half teased, half yawned, exhaustion hitting her like a ton of bricks. "I mean, were you really jealous?"

"A little," he admitted in her ear, kissing her side. "But I know you're mine. No one else could make you do that," he paused. "Right?"

"Right," Nat added with a soft chuckle.

Three days later, as she locked eyes on the target right before she made to move in on him, she heard Steve in her comm growling for her to keep her eyes to herself otherwise he'd have to teach her a lesson again. A smile threatened to break her concentration at the idea, and her eyes locked with the man's almost immediately.

"You are so in trouble when we get home," Steve half joked half muttered in her ear.

* * *

A/N: Howdy! So, this was a prompt fill for a guest who left the comment asking for Nat flirting with a bunch of guys and Steve taking each hole one by one. Hope you like it, and thank you all so much for your support! 3


	8. Something Pure and True

**Post-Mission sex, light bondage, unresolved emotional conflict**

The crack of her hand resounded around the room as his head whipped to the side, his eyes wide when he finally turned back to her. Natasha was fuming, her own gaze fiery and her chest heaving as she panted in front of him. Once more she reached out to strike him but he caught her wrist and flipped her around so that the arm was twisted around behind her back and was pressed against his chest.

"Kitten, calm down."

"Fuck off," she snarled and threw her head back. He turned his head at the last moment and though it didn't hit his nose or head it was enough to make him release her. For a moment he wasn't sure whether she was playing or not. and Nat couldn't have been more serious as she pulled away from him and shoved him back. "What the hell were you thinking! You can't just do that because you're Captain America and determined to go gung-ho into every battle!"

"Nat," he reverted back to his normal, Steve Rogers self, "I was doing what was right-I was the only one able to take the man down and I took the shot."

"You jumped out of a Goddamned building!"

"I'm fine!" He reminded her, pulling her back into his arms. She tried to fight against him, beating her fists against his chest, but he ignored her, taking the hits despite how bruised and hurt he already was, absorbing her blows as though he knew he deserved it, had it coming.

She couldn't tell when he started kissing her, or even if she'd been the one to do it, but his lips were pressed hard against hers, her teeth had his bottom one caught between them and she sucked hard. He gave a low groan and turned her around so she was slammed up against the wall behind her. The few paintings he'd hung up in his room shook with the force of their movement but Natasha only groaned and arched her back against the wall, pushing herself further into Steve's arms. Her fingers ripped at the t-shirt he'd worn, and the white material shredded with little resistance (she really had to talk to him about getting more than just plain white t-shirts; no matter how nice they looked on him he needed to branch out.) He gave a low groan as her nails raked against his skin on their way down to his hips, where he canted them hard against hers.

"Stop," she growled. She was trying to get that damn belt off and it wasn't making things easier when he kept driving her crazy like that!

He smiled and did it once more, arms leaving where he'd placed them on either side of her body to remove his own belt. She gave a quiet laugh of happiness when his trousers quickly followed, and in her distraction she hadn't noticed that he had repositioned her arms so that they were above her, currently being tied up with his belt. Her eyes widened, then narrowed in quick succession as they turned to Steve.

"You have to trust me," he said, leaning over to nibble on the shell of her ear. "I know what I'm doing. Just trust me."

"No," she growled. "You can't always know what you're doing, Steve! There's so much more-ah." One of his fingers had slipped past the waistband of her panties, pants somehow, miraculously, already on the floor, and he was fingering her slit gently. She shivered with want of more friction, but determinedly tried to finish what she was saying. "There's so much more that you can't take into account, can't know-." This time he kissed her hard to shut her up, finger slipping inside of her to rub against her g-spot. Her hips bucked against her will and she let out a quiet keen against his lips. Damn him!

"I know what I'm doing all the time, Natasha. I always know."

And that was the end of the conversation, a second finger already finding its way inside of her. She loved his fingers, loved the way that even with two of them they seemed to fill her up quickly enough, how long they were and how he already had memorized every perfect motion to make her practically writhe with pleasure. It had been far too long since she'd had a lover considerate enough to take the time to get to know her so intimately, so perfectly, and the thought of him not being there-.

She pushed back those thoughts as the heel of his palm ground against her clit and she brought her lips to his throat to bite and suck in order to keep herself quiet. He knew better than to keep letting her talk, knew that aside from her body her mouth-in all senses of the word she was sure he realized by now-was one of her most valuable weapons. At least this way she could make him come undone as much as he was doing to her. She hoped. It must've worked. Steve groaned as she moved on to his collarbone one hand tightening on her hip as she tried to move his shirt out of the way-why the hell was he even wearing it, anyway? And why was she now that she thought of it?-and before she could blink she'd been thrown onto the bed, landing with a soft 'oof' of surprise on her back. Her arms were still as tightly bound as ever, and she whined as she watched him stalk closer, pulling off what was left of his torn up shirt and grinning down at her, that familiar darkness creeping into his eyes.

"You have to trust me. Do you trust me?" He asked, kneeling between her legs, his boxers on the ground as well. One of his fingers worked at her clit again, while his other guided his cock to her entrance. She shivered and bucked, trying to get him to move, to do something besides just kneel in front of her looking cocky as all get out-damn that pun, she thought in the back of her mind-but he just shook his head and shifted a little further back from her, tantalizingly out of reach.

"I asked if you trusted me, Natasha."

"Yes." She groaned, knowing it couldn't have sounded any less sincere. He fixed her with a hard look and though he rubbed against her swollen bundle of nerves even harder he gripped her chin with his free hand, forcing her to look up at him.

"Natasha, I need you to trust me. Please. I know what I'm doing, no matter what you think." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her hard. She said nothing, putting all of her emotion into kissing him back, tipping her hips against his as she whined quietly. "Now tell me," he said when he pulled away shortly after, his blue eyes searching her own. "Do you trust me?" Slowly, far too slowly for Natasha's taste, he pushed into her.

"Yes, Steve. Yes I trust you," she gasped, eyes rolling into the back of her head at just how good he felt.

"Promise?"

"Yes. Dammit, Steve, please."

He pulled out just as slowly as before, leaving her unprepared for the sudden snap of his hip against hers, the vulgar sound of their skin hitting one another as a cry of surprised pleasure forced its way out of her throat. Oh, God. He didn't stop after that, his pace never lessening or relenting until she was screaming his name. Her shirt had been pushed up over her head and Steve had wasted no time in paying attention to her breasts, making her skin burn with every touch and nip of his teeth on her overly sensitive skin. His name had become a constant on her lips, broken up only by the sound of him panting and groaning above her and the sound of him pressing himself hard against her. She wouldn't have had it any other way, screaming with abandon when he finally pushed her over the edge, letting her careen into pleasured oblivion as she wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him in even closer. It was a mark of how wound up he was that he didn't last much longer than that, the tightening of her walls around him setting him off like a firework so he was shouting and shaking as he filled her up.

Neither moved until they'd slowed their breathing, and Steve undid the belt keeping her tied up within a minute. His lips soothed the places where the belt had cut into her arms, and only then, when he'd made sure that she was taken care of, did he relax beside her. She watched him work all the while, eyes processing what had happened, what she'd seen earlier that day to now. He really didn't give a damn about anything else but those around him and their protection. It was maddening to know that he was so, unreservedly, self-sacrificing. How did she compete with that, or even go about dealing with it?

"Do you feel better now?" Steve asked, voice quiet in her ears.

"No."

His frown was deep as he positioned himself up on his elbows to survey her. "What? I thought-."

"Steve, you don't realize it but if something was to happen to you-if you died, or you got so hurt, or something else-I'd never forgive you."

He gave a low sigh, about to explain that he knew what he was doing for what felt like the hundredth time, when she shook her head and placed one hand over his mouth. "I'd never forgive you for making me care, for making me so vulnerable and-dammit, Steve. You're so selfish when you're being so unselfish, you know that? You think about everyone else and yet no one else." She'd started shaking again and she hated herself for it, hated him for putting her in that position. He didn't say a word, just watched her tremble in front of him, her already chipped armor starting to pull away, and no matter how hard she tried to cling to it it only flaked away further. So he simply held her tight, whispering into her hair that he wasn't going anywhere, that he was sorry, and everything in between that he could think might make her feel better. Neither said anything about the water beading in the corners of her eyes, the slow whimpers working their way out of her lips, even as she bit down on the inside of her cheek and clenched her jaw. She felt weak, exposed, and entirely dependent on the man holding her in his arms. She listened intently to the beating of his heart, her ear pressed to his chest in order to double and triple check that he was still living, taking solace in the breath that ruffled her hair, in the way that he felt-warm and strong and sure-around her. He was alive and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: As per the request of J-Mo, who wanted life-affirming post-mission sex, here we are! I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks so much for reading and for all the support! If there's anything you'd like to personally see, feel free to leave me a review or message me and I'll get to it ASAP! Thanks again!


	9. Believe In Me

**Threesome - M/F/M, slight Dom!Steve**

"You're sure about this?" Nat asked for what felt like the hundredth time. She still couldn't believe it was happening, let alone that Steve had been the one to suggest it. It was so out of character, and strange, and incredibly sexy. What a man.

He laughed and nodded, tipping her chin upwards so he could plant a quick kiss on her lips. "I am. I already talked to him and he knows all the ground rules, so don't worry about it. Now, you wanna stay here or go get him?" He asked, already sure he knew her answer. Sure enough she opted to stay, her heart beating faster in her chest than it had since she'd been staring down a Doombot three days ago, its weapon pointed straight at her face while she'd been bound and unable to move. Now it felt like a similar weapon was ready to go off and shatter her hopes that this was actually happening, was going to work out. Taking a few reassuring breaths she started stripping, making quick work of it without anyone to watch her, stopping only when she was down in her lingerie. She dabbed a little perfume on her wrists and inner thighs before stopping. She'd never been this nervous before about anything, let alone sex. So what the hell was going on? With slow steps she moved back to recline on the bed, breathing deep again and taking comfort as her fingers grabbed the soft cotton sheets tight, then released. Control, she was in control. Steve had promised her such when he'd prompted her with his idea (though it wasn't exactly one she was about to say no to, not when he asked so sweetly after having seemed to read her mind.)

When Thor stepped through the doors, his blue eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, she was glad she'd taken the time to pick out the nicest lingerie she had. Steve approved as well, grinning over at her, and she was more grateful than ever that it was his favorite.

"My lady, you are certain you have no objections to this?" Thor asked once he got over his shock of what he saw, licking his lips as though considering a buffet rather than the woman laying in front of him. Natasha used his own unsurety to mask her own as she let herself smirk and nod, leaning back onto her elbows so her breasts stuck out, nearly spilling out over the lace edges of her crimson and black bra. Steve's own eyes were hooded, face filled out with a shit-eating grin on it as Thor looked from one to the other, as though asking for permission.

"Are you really going to keep a lady waiting, Thor?" Natasha purred, arching one eyebrow as she looked at him. That seemed to be all the god needed before his hands started to remove the button down flannel shirts he seemed so keen to wear when lounging about the tower. Not that Nat could blame him; the armor she was so accustomed to him wearing must get heavy after time. With greedy eyes she watched as he slowly revealed himself to her, taking into account that Steve was mirroring the god's actions so that her mouth practically watered as she stared down two of the best looking men she'd ever seen.

Thank God. Or Odin, or whoever the hell blessed her to live to see this day.

Thor was first to climb up on the bed, Steve instead taking a seat just opposite them, hand stroking his cock lazily as he watched Thor crawl closer to Natasha to plant his lips on her throat. She swore she felt a sizzle of electricity shoot through her body, making her gasp as he brought his lips further down, nipping at her pale skin until it was flush beneath him and his mouth played with the edges of her bra.

"Pardon me," he murmured, hands leaving either side of her to undo the clasp of her bra. With steady hands he slipped it from her and tossed it to the side to join his own clothing before his lips fell on her breasts, licking and sucking wherever he could gain purchase until Natasha's back was arching off the bed and his name left her lips. All the while Steve watched, his gaze practically predatory.

"She's never been one to mind a bit of a bite, Thor," he called from the side, swirling his thumb over the head of his cock where pre-come had begun to collect. Nat's mouth watered at the sight before she asked him to come to her side. He just chuckled and shook his head. "No, I want to watch for a little bit, then you can pleasure me as you see fit."

She shivered, half from his words and half from the way Thor ran his teeth over the underside of her breast. He pulled her face back to meet his as he kissed her once more, this one far more harsh and demanding than the prior. One of his hands skated down over her stomach to pull at the fabric of her panties, stretching them to one side as he pressed one finger to her clit. When she jumped beneath him he gave a low rumble of a laugh, the vibration shared between the two of them.

"Sensitive, aren't you?" He murmured against her swollen lips, circling the bundle of nerves until she started to shiver beneath him. Try as she might she couldn't stop herself from moaning his name again, even as her eyes moved to Steve. He didn't seem to mind. If anything, his pace had increased and his lips had parted. Who would've knew that Steve got off on watching someone else fuck his girl?

The thought emboldened Natasha, and she grinned as she turned back to Thor, bucking her hips against his hand so his finger slid down and into her. He moaned as he felt the wet heat pulling him in, quickly falling into a slow but steady rhythm that had Natasha keening against his lips, hands scrambling as she scratched his back, marking him as her own. At least for the night.

There was a soft sigh from nearby that caused Nat to draw away from Thor. Steve stared down at the pair and without even having to prompt her Nat opened her lips so he could push his cock into her waiting mouth. She moaned around it, the taste salty sweet and so familiar it nearly made her heart ache. Meanwhile, not to be outdone, the god brought his mouth once again to her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipples and flicking them occasionally with his tongue as he pressed another finger into her, scissoring them so that she was opened wider. Nat's head was spinning from the overload of sensations. She'd had her fair share of threesomes, but none of them were of her own free will, and certainly had never been this, well, amazing. Her head bobbed up and down on Steve's dick, swallowing down as much of him as she could take from the strange angle, his hand on her head to apply just the right amount of pressure, fingers laced with her hair, while Thor picked up the pace to contrast the slow speed of Natasha's blow job. He moaned her name, beard scratching her soft skin so that she felt goosebumps rise up wherever he touched, and suddenly her panties were on the floor and his mouth was on her slit, licking at it as though he'd learned a few things from the silver-tongued brother he had (at least she assumed that was how the trickster god had gotten his name; she wasn't stupid enough to find out.)

The moan that threatened to rip through her throat was enough to make her gag, Thor's teeth nibbling at her clit so that her whole body bucked. Steve hissed through his teeth and pulled away from her entirely with a lewd pop. She mewled with displeasure, eyes opening to stare up at him only to see him tap Thor twice on the shoulder. Immediately the god stopped, looking up with glazed eyes.

"Turn her on her side," Steve murmured, voice hoarse with a mixture of want and command. Thor followed through without question, recognizing the voice of his Captain, and so Nat twisted so that her face was directly in front of Steve's cock without the awkward twist that had started to pain her neck. Bless his consideration. Steve murmured something else, this slightly unintelligible to Natasha, so much so that she assumed it was code. Thor withdrew the two fingers he'd been working in and out of her and moved them, instead, to her rear. She stiffened a little, but Steve's eyes were enough to tell her that it was alright and he didn't mind.

"Relax dear one," Thor murmured as he pressed one finger slowly to the ring of muscle, finger still soaked from the wetness of her cunt. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Judging by what was pressed up against the back of her thigh she certainly hoped so. Shit. She shivered, anything that she might have come up with to say cut off as Steve pressed himself once more into her mouth and she set to work swirling her tongue around his head and focusing on taking in as much of him as she possibly could. As she worked, Thor made short work of preparing her, fitting three fingers within her comfortably enough until she felt Steve shift above her. She opened her eyes quickly enough to see lube pass from one muscled hand to the next, followed by the flipping up of a cap and something wet pressed up against her ass.

"Are you ready?" Thor half teased, the head of his cock already pressed against where his fingers has just been. She gave the tiniest of whimpers and nodded her head to show that oh yeah, she was ready. She hoped.

The stretch and burn was as delicious as she hoped, and while Steve had the god beat on length, she would have to keep it to herself that his girth was considerate. At least he was considerate enough to take his time, inching into her until his hips pressed against her ass and she had to force herself to remember how to breathe. Steve brushed her hair gently, whispering to her how good of a girl she was being, how strong and sexy she looked like that, even with tears budding at the corners of her eyes.

"You're doing so well for me, my good girl," he praised quietly. "Are you ready for me to continue? And Thor?"

She nodded, mouth still full with him, and that was all the prompting either of them needed. Steve slowly fucked her mouth as Thor moved himself inch by inch out of her, then back in. The slow movements were pleasant and then grew tortuous. She needed more, and so ground her ass against Thor's hips when he was once again fully seated. He groaned, leaning forward to bite her shoulder just hard enough to leave the impression of his teeth on her skin and she moaned at the feeling, sound muffled as it vibrated against Steve, making him shiver.

Not long after he pulled out of her mouth, allowing Thor to pick up the pace. Once more, Steve tapped him twice, this time on the leg, and immediately (to Nat and Thor's shared displeasure) he stopped. Steve motioned for him to adjust and Thor nodded. In one swift movement he rolled to the side and pulled Natasha with him. Hardly coherent from the feel of being so damn full she let them reposition her so that she was on all fours and just above where Steve was laying down. He pressed his lips to hers, sucking on the bottom one as he whispered her safe word. She shook her head, eyes flashing as it registered. Oh hell no, she wasn't going to stop until-oh. Damn. He pulled her hips down slightly so his cock buried itself deep within her, his head tipping backwards with a gasp that mirrored Nat's own muted scream of surprise. Steve had always filled her up in the best of ways, but then, with the both of them inside of her at once? It was nearly too much to bear and she had to beg for a moment to catch her breath. Steve sat her up so that Thor could grip her by the hips and hold her steady.

"Just hold on babe, we're doing to make you feel so good," Steve promised, sitting up so his lips could meet hers, hands palming her breasts. Thor started to move first, the give and take just as perfect as before, but when added in tandem to Steve's own shallow thrusts it set Nat's body on fire. Steve's mouth met hers a few minutes later, when her screams grew to near epic proportions, and Thor's mouth set to work marking her neck up further, moaning at how good she tasted and how soft her skin was as he sucked on the pressure point where her collar and throat met. It was perfect, absolute bliss, Thor rooting her to the spot so they could rut into her as they needed; the joined friction when they would be inside her at the same time drove her mind into overdrive until she was sure nothing else but the base pleasure could register. How many times she came was an absolute wonder to her, her body wrung out by the end that she was sure they wouldn't be able to get another drop of come from her body even if they tried.

Try they did.

Thor was first to finish, and whether or not it was intentional Nat didn't give a damn, breaking away to whine in pleasure as he filled her up from behind, the heat and sensation enough to set off another orgasm she didn't think her body had had in it. The tightening of her walls around him made Steve's hips stutter, and once Thor had slowly removed himself from behind Natasha the super soldier took over. His fingers found the same places that Thor's had previously occupied, but with none of the brute force. No, instead he simply moved with her body, drawing her up further than before, and then back down so that her breasts bounced in front of his eyes and her head tilted back. Thor, nearly passed out, laid back and enjoyed the show, grinning as Steve displayed just how much stamina Nat could come to expect from the pinnacle of human perfection.

When he did, finally, come, it was with her name on his lips, rolling off his tongue so loudly it shook her to her core. Yet another orgasm later and her mind was barely working, reduced to simply thinking 'yes' and 'no,' the latter word leaving her mouth as Steve's cock withdrew from her cunt.

He simply laughed. "My darling girl, you need to rest. You did so well today, thank you Natasha."

"Anytime," she managed to say behind a yawn, blinking sleepily up at him, then looking back to Thor. "You should join us more often. When Steve's okay with it-I'm always okay with it."

Thor and Steve shared a chuckle, very much enjoying Natasha's blissed out reactions, something she was sure Steve would be sure to take full advantage of another day.

"Are you serious, you guys fucked without me AGAIN but you invited Point Break?!"

"STARK, OUT!"

* * *

A/N: Woo, more smut! Thanks for the prompt goes to gracedegold, who wanted a threesome with Thor in it and I am always more than happy to throw my favorite blond god into a smutty setting 3 Hope you enjoyed it, and as ever you're more than welcome to request a scenario or kink you'd like to see and I'll do my very best to write it! Thanks so much for your continued support; ya'll rock!


	10. I Will Never Be Ignored

**Threesome [M/M/F], Foursome [M/M/M/F], machines, sex toys, double penetration, restraints, gags, orgy. **

* * *

Stark hadn't left either of them alone since he found out that Thor had been invited to their little bedroom tumble and he-the man who owned the damn tower they were staying in he liked to point out-was left out. After they discarded that as an incredibly weak reason he should be included, he moved on to pleading with them to get them to try a few new things.

"I'm telling you, it's going to change your world," he assured Nat as he moved his hand to her shoulder. His smile could've been considered affectionate, even genuine, if not for the flash of intrigue and mischief just beneath it all. Somehow Natasha doubted it all, though she couldn't deny that it was an interesting thought. She and Steve hadn't exactly messed with toys; he'd always seemed so skittish around them, never sure if he'd be able to tell if she liked or didn't like something without being physically attached to her. It was a lame excuse, she knew, but it was the one that he clung to and she let him. He'd been so open and so willing with everything else. Perhaps, though, it was time to address that issue.

A few weeks later Natasha found herself strapped into a small, leather seat, the coldness of the fabric bringing goosebumps to Nat's skin as her body struggled to adjust. Her hands and legs had both been restrained in metal bindings, the undersides and edges that would come in contact with Nat's skin padded to keep her from feeling the brunt of the force.. There was a dildo pressed to the folds of her core, already slicked up from Steve's tongue when he'd done his best to get her warmed up not five minutes ago. Another shiver ran up her spine at the thought. Oh he was getting so good at that.

"You're sure about this?" He didn't sound so, Nat couldn't help but notice, and did her best to shoot him a reassuring smile through the gag that Tony had placed in her mouth. She pretended not to know that they hadn't placed bets on how long it'd take her to render it useless. Clint was on the right track, giving her ten minutes tops, and as though he could read her mind she heard the archer clearing his throat from across the room. He and Banner were both watching, the latter invited to make sure that Natasha wasn't in any danger (assuming Tony's judgement would be blinded) and the former, well, because he wanted to see the show. He wasn't about to pass up watching Tony's machines work their supposed magic on Nat. Besides, if they were as great as the engineer said they were Clint might want a chance.

Tony's voice snapped Nat back to the present. "You sure you're feeling okay?" He asked, concern tinting his voice enough to bring a weak smile to Nat's face, lips contorting around the ball gag keeping her silent. She nodded, wondering how many times either of them were going to ask her the same damn question. Why weren't they getting on with the show?

She let out a low groan as the machine pressed the purple cock inside her, biting down hard on the plastic that muffled her speech as she looked down to see the last few inches of it disappear inside her. Stark set the speed low so that she could adjust to it, and Nat was still reeling from the lack of how full she felt without the warmth of a body pressed against her thighs. Steve was holding her hand, letting her squeeze his fingers as the dildo was removed, then pressed back inside her again, the speed hell on her nerves. She was sure there would be marks from where her teeth and gnashed against the gag, especially when Tony flipped one small switch on the remote he was holding. The vibration was a nice touch, but what got her was how it seemed to almost feel more realistic, the plastic not only vibrating but twitching within her already, doing an almost perfect imitation of how Steve acted as he neared his orgasm. Out of pure instinct, her walls tightened around it, upping the sensations so that her back arched off of the seat and Steve's name was muffled as it wormed its way out of her throat. He squeezed her hand back and somewhere above her she heard Tony murmur something to her lover. With her attention so focused on the now quickening pace of the machine she'd completely missed the small personal massager-or at least that's what it looked like-Steve had been holding in his other hand. There wasn't much avoiding it, however, once he turned it on and pressed it lightly to her clit. The scream that ripped its way through her mouth wasn't human, a mix of shock and pleasure and OhGodyesyesyesmore that had her seeing stars from the sensations. Taken aback, Steve pulled the small wand away from her, eyes flashing a fear that Nat was sure was reflected in hers, though it was more or less a fear that he'd stop.

"Please, don't stop," she begged around the gag, unsure if he could understand what she was saying. Tony got the message loud and clear and chuckled, but it was Clint who stood up to help Steve along. His hands were strong as they took the super soldier's and guided him back to the center of nerves that Steve had been avoiding.

"Trust me, she loves it," Clint murmured. When Steve turned to him, face drawn in a mixture of disbelief and-was the great Steve Rogers impressed? Clint just laughed.

"C'mon, you know Phil and I are together, but sometimes Nat and I got stuck playing the married couple. You know how idle hands wander. Don't worry, we haven't done it since you two became a thing." He rolled his eyes, and Nat, below them, mirrored it. Why were they talking about things that weren't her? She bucked her hips into the vibrations, and as she did so the toy inside her started to rotate so that the curved end of it danced over her g-spot. Tears started in the corners of her eyes as white dots flitted across her vision, making her wonder what good deeds she must've done in her past life to deserve something as amazing as this. She let out a low keen as it moved away, the twisting sensation making her quiver, and when added to just the slightest of pressure from Clint's hand on Steve's it set her off shrieking, the sound reverberating around the room loudly enough to make even Bruce shiver from where he was sitting and observing. His voice was muted as he asked Jarvis for Nat's vitals, but she couldn't care less. Every fiber of her being was begging for them to do that again, to bring her to such an intense orgasm once more, that she whimpered when Tony removed the toy from her body, smiling all the while.

"Like that, did you?" He asked. "I've got more features I'm thinking of adding but-."

"Stark," she groaned, unsure if he could understand a word she was saying but oh well. "Just stick it back in me or find something else."

There was a pause, then Tony's lips curled upwards as though he'd just heard that Christmas came early. Without a word to her, just calling to Steve to move the vibrator from her clit to elsewhere he wanted, he disappeared from her line of sight, and Nat cursed as Steve followed orders. Clint showed him how to make Nat whine when the small wand was pressed to her nipples, the vibrations ghosting over them and wracking her rib cage, feeling as though it was jostling her heart itself and taking her mind almost entirely off of whatever Tony had in mind.

"Just like Austria, right Tasha?" Clint asked quietly from beside her, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. She rolled her eyes. He would remember that; she'd kept him on the brink of orgasm for nearly half an hour by playing with his nipples, the pair of them having done just about everything else they could think of to keep from being bored before settling on a bet: whoever could make the other beg first won, and the loser would have to do guard duty over Selvig for a month.

Unfortunately during that month Loki had attacked and well, she didn't really want to think about that. Not then, and especially not when warm lips found their way to her other breast while the other was getting the attention it craved. Steve's tongue rolled over the warm bud, flicking it and holding it delicately between his teeth so she strained her hand to grab purchase on some part of him. He kept, however, just out of her reach, eyes flicking up to look at her and broadcast that he was going to rather enjoy her being tied up once more. The brat.

Her head snapped back down to where Tony had just emerged, the rounded tip of something cold running down the inside of her thigh, raising goosebumps and so cold her teeth might've chattered together if she had the chance. Whatever it was he was keeping it well out of sight, and though she knew it couldn't have been ice due to the lack of a wet trail behind it, it wasn't until he pushed it in quickly that she fully grasped the concept. This dildo was made of glass, with smoothed, rounded edges and curves that stretched her out deliciously as he rotated it himself inside her, pressing further and further until he watched her hips buck up to meet him, the head of the glass cock having found her g-spot once more.

"Oh no, just you wait Nat. There's something much better coming," Tony promised with a wide grin. He pumped the artificial cock inside her a couple more times, swirling it around so that she was practically on the edge of begging for him to go faster and harder, when once more he removed it and instead scooted her hips down further. A pair of lubed fingers pressed against her ass, and her eyes went wide when one of them slipped in.

"Stark, you're sure?"

"Trust me, Rogers, I know what I'm doing. How are her vitals, Bruce-y?"

"Holding steady according to Jarvis."

The computer babbled something else as the purple dildo from before was pressed into Natasha's center once more, the machine picking up the same speed Tony had left it on the last time; nowhere near fast enough, but it certainly kept her attention. All the while Clint was teasing the edges of her cunt with the vibrator, reveling in the fact that Nat couldn't shout at him as she was so prone to doing when he started teasing her. She really didn't take it well but he didn't care. A second, then third finger wormed its way past the ring of muscle, the burn and stretch of it so good she was practically grinding into Stark's hand as he worked his pinky in there as well. Was he seriously going to go for all five? Why?

Why not, she supposed

The question was drove from her mind as he managed to slowly, ever so carefully, pull it off. Nat's hips bucked and she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as he worked one knuckle at a time into her. Only then did he let her rest, the machine that had been working her up stopped thrusting though the vibrations were comforting enough, she supposed, sure that Stark could feel it in his hand as surely as she was feeling it in her whole body. She felt tight, not only physically but emotionally, ready to burst at any moment. It really was a miracle she hadn't chomped through the gag, her jaw clenched so tight, all of her tension finding its way there rather than in her lower torso. It made it easier for Stark to shift his fingers, and then slowly, painfully slowly, pull himself back out.

"I think you're ready now," he murmured and murmured something to Jarvis that made no sense to Nat. The straps around her ankles released her and Stark motioned for Steve to come near him.

"Bruce-I know you hate stressful situations but I might need you to help us hold one of her legs. We've gotta reposition her and, well, the restraints don't go that way."

There was a sigh, ragged and full of desire enough to make Nat's eyes widen as she watched Bruce stand and move towards them.

"The things I do for you, Tony."

"I'll blow you later to make up for it, promise."

"You'd better."

Oh her boys. With the three of them holding her Steve and Tony shifted a little awkwardly, lifting her legs a little further into the air to give themselves better access. Steve pressed slow kisses to the underside of Natasha's knee, ghosted them over her inner thigh as Stark, hand now freed and having worked his pants down at some point, pressed his own cock into her ass. But wait, where the hell had the-. There was a moment of shock that made Nat stiffen as she felt the same cold dildo press slowly into her cunt, still filled with the first dildo, so tight she thought she might shatter by accident, but oh how damn good it felt.

"Clint, you wanna remove the gag?" Bruce asked, voice muted. "I don't want her hyperventilating or suffocating by accident."

"And she needs to be able to use her-."

"Rogers I swear to God if you don't get in me right now I'm going to say fucking 'Apricot' and find someone else who will!" Nat said, lips numb from having gone without use for so long. Stark snickered beside Steve, who blushed.

"I'm just worried-."

"Just. Do it." There wasn't time for talk, didn't he understand that? Clint threw the gag to the side, stroking her hair out of her face as she laid back and groaned with pleasure, Steve finally listening to what she was asking and slipping in beside Tony. They all stayed still for what felt like a lifetime and a half to Natasha, though she knew tomorrow she'd be grateful for their consideration. She'd never before felt this full, this perfect, all raw nerve and pure sensation. Every minute shift of her muscles brought about a new wave of pleasure, a different pressure that was alleviated and yet strengthened at the same time so she felt the familiar stirring of her orgasm just by flexing her muscles. It was perfect. Utterly perfect.

It only got better when Stark started to shift within her, pulling out then pushing back in. At his side, Steve groaned, head tipping back at the friction and hips bucking without much ability to control himself. Nat wasn't about to complain, her thoughts consumed with the never-ending need for more. More pleasure, more friction, just more. Bruce's hands had weakened a little around her leg, and she managed to shift-oh, God it felt so good!-enough to push him to the side, closer towards her upper torso.

"Bruce, c'mere. Take off your pants."

"Nat that's not a good idea-."

"Please," she whined, the last syllable cut off as Barton turned on the vibrator and pressed it gingerly to her clit once more. She thought she might explode, and her plea must've reached Bruce's ears because a moment later she had him, half hard, in her mouth, her lips fastening around his cock so she could suck as though her life depended on it.

"Damn that's beautiful," Stark was saying, and Nat opened her eyes at just the right moment to catch Clint kissing Steve hard in her peripherals, all teeth and tongue and raw need, and she had to agree with Stark: there weren't many better things to see than that. Besides, perhaps, the light that obliterated her vision as her orgasm snuck up on her. She screamed around Bruce's cock, the vibrations nearly setting him off so he had to still himself within her, panting and sweating and swearing in what must've been Indian.

Within her Stark and Steve had kept going, picking up the pace as one of Tony's hand alternated the glass dildo inside her at a completely different tempo, so she was never entirely without friction. For the first time Natasha let herself go completely, and totally, lax, letting them give and take as they wanted, use her however they needed, the pleasure practically bouncing between the five of them. She moaned and closed her eyes when the scientist stilled and shouted as he came inside her. The feeling was enough to set her off once more, careening head first into an orgasm she didn't know she'd been working towards, and this time Bruce joined her. Without a moment's hesitation she swallowed him down, his come hot and warm as it passed her throat without problem. He removed himself from her a moment later, making her groan with the loss of feeling. Stark, too, had pulled out from her, allowing Steve to pick up the pace a little more. The purple dildo started moving once again of its own accord (or rather, Stark's), and combined with the quicker pace of her lover, the continued vibrations of the vibrator, and Bruce and Stark making out right in front of her eyes Nat didn't know what else there was to want for.

Steve didn't last much longer than that, stilling and thrusting in one last time, hands on her hips as he came with a grip so tight she looked forward to the bruises the following morning. It was the last coherent thought as she rode her final orgasm, body shaking so hard she feared she'd ever gain control of it again.

A few hours later, after they'd all cleaned up and were snuggling down in the living room, Nat squished between Steve and Tony with Bruce at Tony's side and Clint with his back to her and sitting between her legs, she tapped the archer on his shoulder.

"So, on a scale of one to absolutely dreadful, how awful are we for not letting you come?"

Clint's head turned slowly, smirking. "You've done worse to me before, Tasha, though I won't say no if you want to remedy that right now."

She laughed and slithered onto the floor next to them, the others watching with pure fascination. After all, what were best friends for?

"My dear friends! What have I missed?"

"Shit. We forgot Thor," Clint muttered.

Well, Nat supposed as she grinned over at Stark, sure he had the same thing on his mind as he winked, there was always the next time.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I've never written that much smut before, and I hope you liked it! I took some slight artistic licensing with what the human body can do, so sorry if that bothers you but otherwise it just wouldn't have worked! haha

Many thanks to those who helped prompt this: The guest who wanted a threesome with Tony [it's at least partially in there!] sorry I didn't get the spanking in there, to Nova Fearnewood who wanted Clint and Bruce [sorry that they appeared at the same time, but hey, orgy fic! Hope it's okay], and to holliswrites on AO3 [who everyone should go check out] who stayed awake to help me write this by telling me I had to finish it tonight xD. Thanks as well to those who've prompted me and who have read/commented! I love you all so much and thanks again! 3


	11. This Thing That You'll Never Doubt

**Warning! This chapter deals with consent play, dub-con/seemingly non-consensual sex between two people. It's a rape fetish fic, so if this is in any way a trigger for you PLEASE skip this chapter. **

**That being said there's also a gun that comes into play-while it's not fired it is used to threaten with. If this bothers you as well I HIGHLY suggest skipping. **

**Gun play, consent play, non-con/dub-con, face riding, rape fetish, fem!dom.**

The day had been going as well as Steve could have expected, what with Loki having resurfaced, Amora at his side, to try and destroy the Avengers. Really, the super soldier was amazed that for all the intelligence the god boasted of having he wasn't more creative in his attempts to take control over the world. They'd dispatched him back to Asgard within a few hours, Thor looking less than impressed with his little brother's schemes. Amora had disappeared and Stark and Banner were trying to track her down as best they could. Though he'd never admit it, Steve was thrilled for the reprieve he'd been allowed, making a beeline for the showers the moment he got up to his level, already working on stripping off the suit. There was little that sounded better than the hot water undoing all the tension from his shoulders.

He didn't even notice the wisp of cool air until something hit him hard on the back of the head, making him stagger forward. In a moment he was on his back, the cold bathtub a shock against his hot skin as the water was turned off and a quiet chuckle bounced around the tile walls. "You're getting slow, Rogers," a voice murmured, deep and sultry and sending goosebumps over his skin. "I hope not too slow."

"Wha-?" He asked, trying to look up just as his attacker positioned herself so her center was atop his gaping mouth, perfectly positioned for him to try and bring her to an orgasm. He tried bringing his arms up to either side of her hips, taken aback and talking against her skin but she only bucked her hips and grabbed his wrists. With surprising strength she managed to hold him down, taking advantage of the way his head still spun. As he tried to continue to find words she growled and reached one hand up to grab his cock and squeeze hard enough to make him shut up.

"You think you have all the pretty little words to save the day, Captain," she hissed the word, "but all I'm interested in you doing is making me come. Now. Get to work," she growled, moving her lips so they passed gently over the head of his cock. He moaned quietly, unable to help it when it wormed its way out of his mouth, his body betraying him at every turn. "Or I'll make sure you never get your own again."

When he still hesitated the woman growled in her frustration and reached behind her. The hard object that must've hit him on the head was suddenly pressed to his temple, the safety of a gun clicking off as the woman ordered him, once more, to get working. He didn't have to be told twice, he supposed, though the shock was making everything seem as though he was out of his own body. Gingerly, he brought his tongue to trace the edges of her already wet center, shivering as she moaned above him and pressed the barrel of the gun harder into his temple. "C'mon now. You're an adventurer and a good looking man, surely you know better than that what to do? How to make a woman happy?" She demanded, rocking her hips so his tongue sank inside her instead. That made her back arch, a low moan working its way from her mouth and he could hear the grin in her next words, praising him and calling him a good boy. The gun was set down just beside his head and in a moment he reached for it, thinking he could be faster than this woman, whoever she was. He was wrong. She snarled and gripped it tight in her hand, moving it so the cold muzzle pressed against Steve's stomach and adrenaline surged through his veins, making him tense up.

"Do that one more time and I'll blow a hole so fucking big in your body we'll really be able to see whether or not you're as full of shit as the rest of your country," she threatened. Beneath her Steve stilled, waiting until she gave him permission to move or even to express what she wanted from him. How the hell had she gotten in? Or even gotten the better of him? He wished he had access to his mouth to try and ask her such questions, but the way the metal of the gun was biting into his stomach he very much doubted he'd get the chance if he didn't comply. So he thrust his tongue into her, exploring where he could, doing his best to make her as happy as he could, to stay alive long enough to figure out who the hell was doing this to him. As he laid there the fatigue of the day seemed to wear away, his muscles tense and ready to spring into action the minute the woman atop him dropped her guard, and as his mind started to clear he did his best to think of a plan-something to get him out from under her and her mercy-but before he could get far she clocked him once more on the head.

"Stop thinking and just do it, Rogers," she growled. "You're no good to me with a hole in the head but if that's what it takes then so be it. I can always just move on to Tony, or Clint. I'm sure they'd be excellent at giving me what I want."

A wave of concern washed over him, filling him with the need to roar that there was no way he'd let her subject his team to, well, whatever it could be called that she was doing to him, and when his efforts to bring her to an orgasm increased a laugh mingled with her moans.

"Thought that might get you out of your head. You're always so damn concerned about everyone else, so you'd better start concerning yourself with me. It's how I knew you'd be so good underneath me. It's practically where you belong. Maybe I'll wrap a collar around your pretty little neck and parade you around so everyone knows what a good little whore you can be with the right prompting." As though to bring her point home she leaned back slightly and pressed her hand hard against his throat, nearly cutting off air. He stiffened and shuddered underneath her, the oxygen deprivation made worse only by the stinging headache that was setting in, and after some time, when the thrusts of his tongue grew weaker she finally let go of his throat to let him breathe. He did so greedily, before setting back to his task of making her happy, trying to swallow down his discomfort not only at the situation but the way his body was responding, cock red and dripping with pre-come. Above him, the woman seemed to notice because she gave a dark laugh and stroked the side of his body almost lovingly.

"Ohh, someone's a happy boy. I told you you were a good little whore," she purred. He gave a low growl and that made her grab a hold of his cock and tug hard on it. "Mind your manners. Make me come and I'll be good to you, I promise," she said, grip tightening so much that he nearly cried out. "If you don't I'll make you regret it."

With her previous threat still in mind he had a terrible feeling that she'd be good to her word, and not a minute or two later she was rocking her hips back and forth as he sucked hard on her clit, tongue lapping at it as though his life depended on it. He tried not to focus on the fact that it did. She moaned his name once more, her voice breaking at the end, before she removed herself from his face and allowed him to gain a fresh breath of air. But she wasn't quite done with him yet.

"Close your eyes," she growled, the muzzle of the gun pressed back against his stomach again as he hastened to comply. He didn't want to give her a reason to end his streak of good luck when it came to surviving. She removed herself from atop him and a moment later he gasped as he felt her envelop him completely, her center soaking wet from her previous orgasm, her moans filling his ears. His own coated over hers but the sound was cut short by a huff of air as she started to ride him. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest as she rolled her hips up and down off of his, moaning how good he felt, what a perfect sex toy he was, how she wanted to keep him forever. She fucked herself on him until he was sure he'd come any second, and just as his body started to tighten and prepare for his orgasm she slammed him hard and brought a hand to his cock as she slid off of it. Her hand held tight to the base of his dick , the pressure staving off the orgasm.

"I'm nowhere near done with you yet, pretty boy," she purred in his ear. "Now be a good little bitch and just let me fuck you."

For how long she rode him he had no idea, only that by the time she'd had her fourth orgasm of the night she finally allowed him his own relief. "Come inside me baby," she moaned in his ear as his hips started to speed up, joining hers even though the rest of him still felt paralyzed from the fear that perpetually coursed through his veins. "You're all mine, and I want everything you can give me. Do it. Now."

Well, it beat a hand at the base of his cock every time and he tipped his head backwards as his hips bucked hard against hers, ass lifted off the ground as he fucked her through his orgasm.

Spent, shaking, and covered in sweat the woman atop him stood and stroked the side of his face. Just as he was about to open his eyes she slapped him.

"Don't you dare tell a fucking person about this, or else I'll go for your team, and when I've killed them all you're next. Don't do it."

Her lips pressed against Steve's before she stood and walked away. . Only when he heard the door close behind her did Steve open his eyes and gasp. What the fuck just happened?

That night Nat was all grins as she laid in bed. "So, have a good day daring?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself and make it even better?" He teased as he closed her book. "Nice fake gun by the way. Great touch."

"I thought you might like it." She grinned as she rolled him over and, hardly needing any preparation, wet enough from just the memory of it, slid atop him again. He groaned and arched his back as she slowly started to ride him, her hands palming her own breasts, biting her bottom lip gently. "But you see what I mean-ah-about being powerless? I love it."

"You seem to love being in power, too," Steve teased, looking up at her with hooded eyes.

Her laugh was low, throaty, and she bent over to brush her lips against his. "Well I can't keep always giving you the reins, can I?"

In one swift motion he flipped her over, his hand wrapped around her waist to hold her close and his lips falling on her throat as she gave a soft "Oh" of surprise when he drove himself harder into her. "I dunno, can you?"

"You better take it from me, then if you want the power so bad," she muttered. He bucked his hips hard, hard enough to send her moaning and reeling from the force of it, keeping that up for as long as he could until she tightened like a vice and came with a quick cry of surprise, the pleasure taking her entirely by surprise and sending Steve careening after her into his own orgasm not long after.

"Maybe one day I will," he murmured to her, kissing the soft hollow of her throat before he rolled off of her, his fingers laced with hers.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It'll have to be a surprise," he teased with a wink, trying not to laugh at how eager she looked. "It's no fun if you're expecting it."

"But I'm always expecting it."

"Then I'll just have to work extra hard."

"Don't you always?" She teased, working his arm around her shoulders so she could lay with her head on his chest, listening to the soft, quick thudding of his heart as he held her tight.

* * *

A/N: Wow, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I'm in the process of moving and helping my mother move, so that on top of work has been absolutely sucking at my time. So, hopefully that changes very soon, and I'll try and get all of my works updated ASAP. Thanks so much for all of your suggestions, too! They're absolutely amazing! This chapter goes out to Nova Fearnewood who wanted more of a dominating Nat to switch things up. Hope you liked it!

Title comes from the song Supervixen by Garbage, as I've run out of lyrics from Number One Crush xD

When it comes to all the requests for Avengers orgies/group sex, I've got a one-shot I'm working on that involves them all again, but for this story-because I would like to primarily center it on Steve and Nat, and that round of group sex was a sort of impromptu one, it likely won't show back up in the same way in this story again. However, when I do manage to get around and write that one-shot then I'll make sure to alert you all via A/N that it's up. Thanks so much! 3

And yes, don't worry, this is part one that has a part two involving reversing the situation, so if this is your kink have no fear, it's coming! [No pun intended. Alright, maybe a little one.]

Also! A shout out to hushpuppy: thank you for bringing it to my attention that the past two chapters seem out of sync with the others. I'll do my very best to correct that with the upcoming chapters; I really appreciate the constructive feedback, and hope to improve on that ASAP.

Wow this is a long A/N.

As ever: if there are any kinks you'd like to see feel free to message me or review with them! I'll do my best to incorporate it as best I can, as soon as I can. I promise it won't be forgotten-no matter how long it gets me to get to it, it'll get written.


	12. Hard To Resist

**Spanking, asphyxiation, hooker!mission, possessive!Steve, slight BDSM, mission sex**

She was quiet as she sat at the bar, the cold vodka chilling the hand that held it. The class hotel bar kept things a little on the cooler side, and she clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering as goosebumps rippled up her arms. The thin, sequined tank top and ridiculously short shorts she'd adopted to fit the description did absolutely nothing to help her retain heat. She hated these sorts of missions, the completely demeaning yet somehow necessary bullshit busy-work ones that barely required a brain, save to ask all the right questions in order to gain information. What was more the snooty looks she was getting from the women around her, and the poorly disguised double takes from the men were making her want to take her revenge on the wooden bar in front of her.

Not to mention her god-damned target hadn't shown up-.

"Excuse me. Can I buy you a drink?" The voice was hoarse, gorgeous with its deep, husky tone as it hit every right nerve in her body. She turned to see Steve, but not like she'd ever seen him. To blend in with the high-society twits that surrounded her he'd donned a light blue pinstriped button-up and a deep grey waistcoat. The collar was left unbuttoned, the blue tie around it loose, giving her a perfect view of his mouth watering throat and she nearly swooned as he lowered himself onto his forearm, the sleeves rolled up.

She let a slow grin spread over her face as she looked him up and down. "Sure you can afford me, handsome?" She arched a brow, an open invitation. He knew she was on a mission, knew what was going on, and the fact that he'd made it there, managed to show up at just the perfect time. Well, what a hell of a man she had.

His laugh was low, attracting the attention of those closest, who gave them disapproving looks. They probably thought him a businessman, or a man in marketing. Someone who could probably do a hell of a lot better than what she looked like. The idea that they were all judging her, thinking her beneath them, when she'd saved God-damned New York not half a year ago made her place one hand over his, running her thumb over his knuckles. She smirked as she sat up slightly, giving him a much better view of her cleavage, even though he knew what her breasts looked like by heart. She watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard and knew if she looked down she'd see his pants already beginning to tent. The man had such a thing for breasts it always brought a smile to her face.

"I think I can. What're you looking for?"

"Well, depends on what you want. Drink? I'll go for straight up vodka, anything more than that we're looking at seventy to start with. One-fifty and you can have me however you want, sugar." She brought her lips a little closer to his, her own stained bubblegum-pink as she looked up at him through her heavily mascara'd lashes.

"You got a place?" He asked, voice husky as he leaned closer so his lips could brush against her ear. She barely stopped the shudder.

Her laugh was quiet and when she pulled away her expression amused. "Oh, first timer? No. You buy me a room in the hotel if you don't want your wife to find me, or if you don't have a wife you take me home. That's how this works, kid."

He leaned in a little closer so that his breath made her hair flutter along with her heart. God, where had he learned all this? "And if I want you to submit completely to me, without questions?"

It was her turn for her breath to catch in her throat now, and she had to fall back on her usual stoic demeanor to keep herself in character. "Let's call it an even three. I deal with safewords and limits; take it or leave it."

"Meet me in 515 in five minutes, then," he purred, nipping her ear. "You'll get half before and half after."

"Deal." She smirked as she watched him walk away, hands shoved in his pockets, the cockiest smile on his face she'd seen in a long time. She waited until he'd walked out the door, forced herself to breathe, then followed after. He wanted to play this game? Fine. They could play the game.

There was something different in his eyes when he opened the door for her exactly five minutes later. His vest had been discarded and he looked halfway in the middle of unbuttoning the shirt beneath it when she knocked and he answered. His gaze was darker, more greedy, as he beckoned her forward. The door had barely shut when he'd already ordered her to strip.

"Ah, ah," she said, opening her hand and extending it towards him a little. "Half now as promised."

He gave the quietest of chuckles before moving further into the suite. It was large, plenty large for what they were going to do if he decided to go through with it, and from the dark cherry bedside table he picked up his wallet, shelled out 150, and handed it over. She pocketed it quick before stripping herself of her short shorts, then the tank top and bra beneath it. She knew he hated it when she wore those; he said it covered up too much of her natural beauty. She'd just laugh. He stepped over towards her and his hands on her hips were a little more rough than usual. Not that she minded, especially not when he threw her down on the bed like he did.

"You think you can get away from me that easily?" He murmured, and Nat paused for half a moment as she recognized the shift in the game. He wasn't going to blow her cover, but he wasn't lying when he said he wanted her to submit to him. Her mouth watered at the idea and she whimpered a little.

"I'm sorry sir," she moaned as he flipped her over to start slipping her panties down, shifting so that she was laying over his legs. Once they'd joined her shorts on the floor his hand came down hard on her ass with a loud crack. She yipped in surprise, whipping back to look at him in surprise, before he landed another slap on her opposite ass cheek.

"I hate seeing you hooking for other guys," he growled. "Even if I don't get a say in it I still don't like it. So I'm going to remind you just who you belong to, Natasha. You'll be my good girl for me, won't you, and do what I tell you?"

"Yes, I promise," she whimpered as he slapped her backside again, sending sparks of pain and pleasure up her ass. She whined quietly as he rubbed the tender skin, then slapped again in a different spot, as ever spreading out the sensation so that it rattled her heart and made her all the more wet. It went on for quite some time, his hand metting out the judgement she'd seen on the faces of those around her at the bar. What they would do if they could see her now, tossed over her boyfriend's knee like some common whore, as though she really was a prostitute willing to do anything for a buck. The idea only contributed to how wet she was, and she moaned as he stuck a finger inside her sopping wet pussy, reaching out for her g-spot and rubbing the tender nerves vigorously until he felt her tense and shudder with a loud scream.

His cock pressed up against her stomach, hard and begging attention, demanding that she start doing something to pleasure it. "Sir-."

"Say my name, my girl," he ordered with a quiet voice, shifting underneath her so that he gained some more friction against his stiff organ.

"Steve." Nat gasped as she felt him twitch with the way his name sounded on her lips. "Steve, please fuck me. Ruin sex with anyone else for me. Please I'm begging you-."

"All in good time. Remember, I want you to submit to me," he said as he helped her get off of his lap. He didn't bother hiding how eager he was, instead stripping his pants so that his boxers-a pair she'd gotten him for Christmas with bright white stars on a blue background could barely hold him. She allowed herself a smile that seemed infectious, Steve joining in a moment later. It was the last time he broke character, and when it faded he had her shift onto all fours so that her ass was just about pressed against his cock. She couldn't see what he was doing, but a moment later she heard the slip of his shirt hitting the floor before something silky made its way over her head. He moved her hair so that it wouldn't catch as he slipped the tie around her neck, then jerked hard enough to make her shout in surprise. Steve kept the tie taut, as though holding the reins for a horse, and as he ordered her to stay up on all fours he slipped with ease into her. They both groaned, Nat's head tipping backwards as she felt her hands begin to tremble, even as she clenched the bedspread tighter in her fingers, her core tightening around Steve as well so that he swore while his control started to slip. She grinned and ground her hips against his, rotating them so that he shivered behind her and pulled hard on the tie.

"Don't do that, my girl," he murmured, relaxing the tie so he could thread his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and feeling how silky her hair was in his hand. "Follow me, darling. Let go. Just for me. Submit just for me." He ended the command with a quiet growl as his other hand took her hip and pulled her back against him so when he filled her entirely it took her breath from her chest and ripped a moan from her throat. He praised her for that, and she had to quickly grasp the new rules, following the movement of his hips with her own so he hissed her name in pleasure. She wasn't far behind him. He filled her up so perfectly, held her so tightly, the pressure against her windpipe and on her hip was just what Nat needed to keep her on that delicate edge between too much and not near enough pressure, amplifying the pleasure that coursed through her veins and mingled with her adrenaline. Trust came to play, too, as he pulled even tighter on the tie so that she choked on her surprise, the silk closing off her airway for the briefest of moments. As though he'd planned it, he slammed into her once more to set off her orgasm, knowing her body far better than she must have as she rasped and shouted his name, the asphyxiation blurring the lines of everything around her until-.

She gasped and shook with the aftershocks of her orgasm, her lungs filling once more with precious oxygen as her mind struggled to comprehend the fireworks that still flew just behind her eyelids, the world around her coming back with a rush of sound and heat as he pulled her back against his chest, arms wrapping around her while his hips thrust upwards jerkily, filling her so much that some of his come dripped down her inner thigh. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling, loving how close he was, how filthy he could be when he got it in his mind to surprise her like this, and then, as the complete opposite side of the coin, he gently laid her down on the bed and kissed his way down her abdomen until he pulled himself off of the bed and strode towards the bathroom. How he was still standing was beyond Natasha, her legs nothing but wobbly jelly, but he came back with a cool glass of water that he pressed into her hand and a warm washcloth that he ran slowly over her body.

"I love you," she murmured after she'd downed half the glass of water, offering the rest to him. He declined and smiled down at her, a secretive one that she only got to see moments like this, when it was just the two of them paying attention. It always had the same effect, whether he was laying next to her or halfway across the room, her heart slamming into her ribs as it fought to escape her chest and present itself to him, her throat tightening in such a way that had nothing to do with him slipping a tie over it as a makeshift prop. He kissed her deeply, laying down and supporting himself an inch or so above her so he didn't crush her, letting his lips speak more than their words ever could, the pair sharing one soul as they laid there together.

It certainly made the rest of the mission easier to work through.

* * *

A/N: Finally updated this one-I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to update: I'm getting ready to move back to school, and that plus work is really draining my time to write. I'll try and crank some more out, so thank you all for being so patient and reading! Hope you enjoy! Title comes from Supervixen by Garbage


	13. Feed Your Obsession

**Collars, leashes, corsets, couch sex, unsure Dom!Steve**

"You're really sure about this?" Steve asked as he looked down at the collar in his hands. It was black and red braided leather, the finest he could get, and hand made for the woman at his feet, who beamed up at him and nodded.

"C'mon, Steve. I know you; you're gonna like this as much as I will," she teased, leaning forward to press her lips to one of his knees, extending her neck just so he had perfect access to it. With quick, nimble fingers he clasped the collar around her throat, clipping it into place, and smiling down at her when she looked back up. Well, she was right. As ever. The collar looked gorgeous against her pale skin, the red nearly matching her color of hair. He turned it so that the name plate could be seen.

PROPERTY OF STEVE ROGERS

He felt a shudder race through his body, every sense of his heightened so that when he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips it felt like fire was coursing through him, strengthening him.

"Alright kitten, let's go for a walk," he said, voice husky as he maneuvered a leash made of the same red and black leather to the D-ring on her collar. Nat, who was sitting back on her heels, showing him the corset he'd picked out for her-not laced as tightly as it could because no one was that good-and the matching panties and garters that he'd bought. The sight raced right from his eyes to his cock, and he moaned when she rubbed her head against the tent in his pants.

"Time for that later, kitten. Come on, I said walk." He jerked the chain a little, eyes unsure whether or not it'd been too hard, but without so much as a peep she followed after him. He'd made sure to have Jarvis shut down the whole floor, so when he led her out from his room it was without the fear of the others walking in on them, allowing him to walk her over to his small kitchen. He'd been afraid that the tile might be too much for her knees, but when he'd brought it up to her she'd just laughed and, a hint in her eyes that told him he really didn't want to know how her knees had grown so strong. She moved with all the grace befitting a real cat, her head nudging against his when she'd get close enough, as though she was trying to rub up on him, looking up through her eyelashes and affording him one of the best views. It all clouded his vision and judgement, telling him that there was nothing better than to have her just like this every day of his life no matter how impractical, and he swallowed hard as he led her around the room.

Why she'd suggested this he couldn't tell at first, but now, the more they got into it, he could see the appeal. Not that he'd ever said no to her being on her hands and her knees, even though it made him feel terrible to admit that to himself, it was nice to have control over her. Complete control, and ownership, too. That was an added bonus. Life didn't get much better than that, he supposed, so long as he could get over the guilt of what he was doing. But she liked it, and if it worked for both of them then he supposed there was no reason not to do it. Right? He stopped her when they made it to the couch in the living room on which he sat down and patted his thigh, waiting for her to sit up on it. Without a moments hesitation she did, jutting her breasts under his face as she arched her back into the hand that was currently scratching her shoulders. He was the one practically purring when his fingers ripped at the laces on her corset. Her breasts spilled forth as the fabric and material fell to the ground. His lips pressed to her collarbone, biting and sucking his way down to her breasts, marking the pair of them as he saw fit until she was whining and mewling beneath him.

"God, you're so good kitten. So good to me." He moaned and shifted her off his lap and onto the couch. He shifted the pair of panties down her hips, kissing his way down her soft skin, commiting inch after inch to memory.

"You're taking too long," she whined. "Please."

"Kitten. I'm taking as long as I want," he teased, reaching for her leash again and taking it to pull tight. She keened, the noise high and going straight to Steve's dick as he pulled away from her inner thigh to lock gazes. She looked positively pornographic, red lipstick smeared over her lips just so, mouth open so she could pant, hair a great red mess of curls. God above, what was she doing to him? He grinned and brought his lips down to her cunt, jumping right into, tongue delving into her as she shouted and trembled with surprise beneath him, his name a mantra on her lips as she begged him: "MoremoremorepleaseGodSteve!"

All in good time, he thought as he retreated a little, bringing his attention instead to her clit, slowly rolling his tongue around the bundle of nerves, flicking at it with every heartbeat he could feel resonate in her body. It was obvious she liked this best, writhing beneath him, though he pulled away again before she could catch a break and come. She wrapped one of her legs around his midsection, glaring at him that if he didn't finish she'd do something or other, but he just laughed and told her to let him go. Half a second later, she did, and he repositioned the leg so it sprawled over his shoulder instead of his hips, kissing his way from the calf all the way up to her knee. As he scooted closer to her he undid the button and belt on his pants, throwing the latter to the side as he slipped his pants down and managed to shimmy out of them without breaking too much contact. She sighed in contentment, and then the sigh turned to a shout as he pressed into her without much warning, her leg still raised so that he had an even better access to her than normal. Her back arched, voice coming out in one long, broken moan that vibrated between the two of them, and he set to work seeing just how loud she could scream. He didn't relent, even as she rode out her first, second, then third orgasm, eventually working her second leg up so that he could press them together and off to the side of his shoulder. She tightened like a vice at that point, and he angled their hips so that he hit her g-spot with every thrust.

"Steve-please," she sobbed, looking up at him and sitting up on her hands and knees. God, he loved how flexible she was, especially when she practically folded herself up to press her lips to his in a kiss so needy and vulnerable it literally took his breath away. He clenched his teeth, one hand finding her collar and holding it tight so she couldn't move, and with a shout from the pair of them he finally came, setting off Nat's body so that they burned together. He laid her back down after she'd finished trembling, riding out the aftershocks with slow, shallow thrusts until it became too much and he had to pull out. As he leaned back to the opposite side of the couch she gave him a small smile and crawled up into his lap, resting her head on his chest, letting him wrap his arms and hold her to him.

"Such a good girl," he murmured in her ear, kissing the soft spot just behind it, breathing in the familiar smell of her. "My good girl."

She gave a hum of approval before passing out in his arms.

* * *

A/N: As prompted by Dragoon Galaxy who wanted Nat dressed up in a skimpy outfit and led around on a leash. Sorry, I went for a corset instead of a bunny-girl costume, hope that's okay!

Either way, I hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing; I'll try and update these as soon as I can because I've got such a long list to get through, both of your suggestions and my own XD

Shameless self promotion: If this is your type of thing, collars and leashes and D/s elements, and you have the stomach for it, my co-writer Hollis and I are working on a [VERY] Dub-Con story called: "So Many Things That I Would Do (If I Had My Way With You)" which can be found on my AO3. A warning, though: as I said, it's very Dub-Con, and as it takes place in a Mirror Verse, Steve is quite . . . different. But it has lots of BDSM and Collaring and whatnot. The link of which can be found on my profile.


	14. If You Like It Too Much

**Motorcycle sex, possessive/protective!Steve, marking, pet names**

There were a few things that Nat knew better than to mess with, and Steve's bike was one of them. It was a gorgeous piece of machinery, and though he'd never tell her outright that she shouldn't play around with it, well, she could tell in the way he always shot her a sideways glance when she drew near, or when she would lay a hand on it he would immediately take hers in his own. But he was away on mission and she'd always really liked the bike, so when she came down to the garage she made a beeline for it, bypassing the Audi R8 and the Acura in favor of standing beside the large motorcycle. Her hand ghosted over the wide set handlebars, running her fingers over the headlight before she moved to straddle the bike. It felt good between her legs, as solid as her soldier, and she let herself smile and dragged the tips of her fingers over the keyhole. In her mind she could imagine the way the machine would purr beneath her, vibrating and shaking with life and energy, ready to be turned loose on the world. She felt a shiver go up her spine and then a hand clenched on her breasts and she was tipped backwards-.

Steady lips pressed against hers, taking her breath away, looking up to see the side of Steve Rogers' head, and she pulled away with a soft gasp, scrambling to get up from the bike.

"Sorry, Steve."

"What were you doing, kitten?" He murmured, sounding curious and intrigued at the same time.

"Nothing. Just making sure your bike was-." Was what? For once, Natasha found herself wordless, tongue-tied, and just smiled up at her boyfriend. "It's really pretty," she smiled and leaned up on her toes so that she could kiss his cheek. When in doubt deflect and talk fast enough that he couldn't dare fault her for it. She turned to leave, telling him she'd see him later, when he caught her wrist.

"Kitten."

The nickname went right to her core, heating up between her thighs and getting her drunk on hormones. "Yes?" She turned and smiled.

He stopped and stroked the side of her face, but before she could so much as say another word he had her flipped and bent over the bike. She gasped, the air leaving her lungs, and whirled her attention back to him. What was he-?

"Stay put," he murmured, bringing his hand back down the small of her back so that she couldn't turn all the way. When he was certain she wouldn't move, she felt his hand trail lower to the shorts she'd worn specifically so she could feel the machine between her legs. Well, she was about to get her wish wasn't she? At least, so long as he didn't stop. He better not stop, not now that she knew exactly what he was doing. Her hands clasped the smooth chrome edges of the bike when he started to slip her shorts from her, giving a quiet hum of approval once he realized she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Just what were you going to do to my bike?" He asked, voice lilted with a tease as he traced her slit with one finger, a grin in his voice when he felt how wet she already was. She couldn't help it; her brain was hardwired every time he started telling her to do something or ordering her around to become aroused. It sometimes posed a problem in the field, but she tried to find words for what she had planned.

"Well, I just wanted to know what it felt like. By myself. You never let me go by it, so I was just wondering what was so addictive," she admitted. "Starting to get a little jealous, Steve. You're never that protective over me." She was teasing, but his hand on her back tightened on her hip just slightly. Oh, well if he wanted to take it seriously she wouldn't mind.

"You think that way?"

She shrugged.

His lips pressed to the middle of her back, then trailed lower as he started to hike the edge of her shirt up so he could find bare skin. She barely suppressed a shudder. "I'll be more protective of you if you'd like," he said against her spine, eliciting a moan from her. "I'll keep you all to myself, guard you from everyone else. Would you like that? Do you want me to horde you like the precious gem that you are?" He asked, more than aware of how her body responded to his words. He pushed one finger slowly into her, his breath hitching when she let out a low, greedy moan. "Do you want me to chain you up to my room so you can never leave? I'll keep the door locked day and night so I'm the only one who can get in, who can see you like that. You'll be mine, all mine, forever. Do you want that, Tasha?" He bit her exposed hip, sucking on the skin until there was a deep purple mark and she'd started fidgeting, pressing back against his hand to ask for more as words failed her. Immediately complying, he pressed another, and when that became too familiar for her, he inserted a third, each of them reaching deep within her to twist and coax every last moan from her lips they could. His thumb found her clit and rubbed, hard, against the nub until she was thrashing beneath him, skin brushing up against the cold, untouched metal just often enough to make her skin hypersensitive. His laugh was hot on her shoulder, the combining temperatures heaven and hell at the same time on her skin. .

"If you think this is bad, just wait until you see what I'm going to do to you. You're mine, Natasha. All mine," he said. She heard the zip of his jeans and felt the fabric shift against her skin as his jeans dropped to the ground. His cock sank swiftly into her cunt and she choked on a mix of pleasure and surprise, the finest lines of pain highlighting the two as he got quickly to work. The slap of his hips against hers, the slight creak of the bike as he worked into her over and over again atop it, the way his hands covered hers and pressed her fingers tighter around the small holds she'd gotten-it was perfect. She couldn't have dreamed it any better, and her head twisted so she could look back at him. Steve looked like he was in seventh heaven; his mouth was slightly agape, eyes hooded and a light flush had started on his cheeks that spread beautifully down his chest. Her mouth watered at the sight, and she did her best to twist and lean back to kiss him. He wasn't about to complain, moaning as his tongue pressed past her lips without a problem, her teeth moving eventually to nip against his lower lip, then his chin, dragging the sharp edges against what she could reach of his throat. All the while he never stopped fucking her. Only once, after she'd had her first orgasm, did he pause. His lips spread with a grin.

"Let me readjust you," he murmured, slipping out of her with the quietest of groans. She mirrored it, unable to focus on anything as his hands took hold of her and laid her down atop the bike. It wasn't exactly comfortable, the hump in front of the seat frigid on her skin and the wires and metal fixings near the handlebars biting into her back, but it was all worth it as he sat himself in front of her and dragged her across the smooth surface back onto his cock. She wrapped her legs around his hips and let him take over, working her as easily as well-oiled machine if she was truthful with herself. His hips were a damn human engineering feat, never faltering in speed or strength, even as time ticked by and she came over, and over.

"Steve-it's your turn," she said, voice hoarse from shouting so many times. "C'mon St-fuck." She arched her back as he thrust into her, harder than he had before, and after a few more repeat thrusts, all of which were littered with his name and her begging him to finish inside her, his hips stuttered and he pressed himself flush against her. The come spilled from inside her onto the bike, dripping past the polished metal surfaces. She knew he'd clean it up eventually, relaxing as he leaned to press his head to her abdomen, panting like a winded animal and shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. It was her turn to run her fingers through his hair, cooing how amazing that was. She wasn't in any hurry to get off the bike. In fact, if she never had to take another vehicle that would be alright with her. The memories were just too great.

* * *

A/N: Slowly but surely making my way through the prompts and what kinks I want to explore. Hope you liked this one! Thanks so much for reading, as ever!


	15. Burn For You

**Masturbation, D/s, spanking, dirty talk, mild voyeurism **

He'd been gone for three weeks, and Nat supposed that wasn't as bad as it could've been. She'd known their missions to take months, and she guessed she should count herself lucky that he had called the other night and said that he was getting close. Still. Her body thrummed and she felt her pulse low in her belly as she remembered the last time they'd been together. How he'd held her down, pinned her hands above her head and fucked her senseless. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she padded slowly to her own room, pulse quickening with each step. That night she'd moaned and arched her back to press her breasts against his firm, bare chest, loving the way he'd filled her up. He'd asked her, after that, not to touch herself, and to avoid sleeping around if she could get away with it, but she wasn't so sure she'd be able to do it.

And it wasn't as if he'd know about it, right?

She murmured for Jarvis to dim the lights as she entered her room and honed in on the bed, fingers quickly slipping her top off and shucking her jeans, the fabric slipping down her thighs before she knelt beside her bed. She hadn't needed to use her vibrator in some time, but the smooth, bright blue silicone still felt familiar in her hand, the weight comfortable as she held it tight. The color made her smile. Maybe she'd been attracted to Steve longer than she'd cared to admit to herself.

After turning down the bed covers she laid down slowly, breathing deep as she let her mind go back to the way that Steve had whispered her name into the crook of her shoulder, the way his teeth had grazed over her pulse point, her collarbone, her bare breasts, had bitten and sucked at her vulnerable and sensitive flesh. He'd told her he loved feeling her beneath him, how responsive she got when he had complete control, how wet she became from his voice alone. It was true, God knew it, the proof already heating the apex of her thighs. When she brought one free hand lightly to her folds, amazed to find out she was already sopping wet from the memory alone. She wondered, not for the first time, if she could come from just listening to him. A soft moan left her lips as she found the bundle of nerves, stroking it in light circles so that shivers raced up her spine. She remembered how he'd taken the same nub between his teeth so many nights ago, putting just the slightest amount of pressure on it so she'd howled his name, fingers tangled in his hair, the bedsheets, the rungs on the headboard-anything she could get her hands on. Her spare hand, the one holding the vibrator, slowly twisted the bottom so it hummed to life in her grip, and soon after she'd moved the hand on her clit away it was replaced with the smooth tip. She gave a quick shout, having forgotten how good it felt to have something that strong there, though she'd never tell Steve how much she liked it (he was practically a human vibrator himself, able to move his fingers nearly as fast as the fake cock in her hand.)

"Steve," she whimpered, unable to help herself, eyes closed and head twisting to the side, trying to convince herself that she could feel his hot breath on her throat, ghosting over her skin and setting her nerves ablaze. Her every breath was a shudder that ripped through her body, lungs, her mind, demanding air and yet sure that she didn't need anything else but the pressure and vibrations against her clit. Anything else but Steve. She'd take him over this artificial pleasure any day. After she'd had enough of that, her mind beginning to wander to the rest of their evening, to how he'd pressed into her and filled her so much that she had been certain they'd never separate again. With ease she moved the dildo down, the head easing down her slicked folds without a problem before she pressed it slowly into her. It was nowhere near as big as her lover, and though the vibrations felt amazing against her g-spot it wasn't nearly enough. A low groan of frustration made its way through her throat as she started pumping the cock in and out of herself, moving her hand as fast as she possibly could. Even as she pushed it all the way in, a low keen leaving her, it wasn't what she needed.

"Damn it," she whined as her eyes opened to stare down at the place where the dildo had disappeared between her legs.

She wasn't expecting to see Steve staring back at her, his jaw set in a hard line, blue eyes somehow almost glinting, even despite the light. His arms were crossed over his chest, covering up the huge white star she was so familiar seeing in the field. To see him looking like that, at her, as though he was somewhere between wanting to spank her and wanting to fuck her into the mattress, forced what little air in her lungs from it.

"S-Steve," she gasped, unable to stop herself, pulling her hand from between her legs but leaving the dildo inside her in her haste to sit up on her elbows. The change in position of her hips and body made the silicone press further into her, the vibrations directly hitting her g-spot. She gasped, eyes fluttering for the briefest of moments, before she bit her bottom lip again and stared at him. He didn't move, face going stoic.

"Captain," she tried again, hoping it would jolt him out of whatever stupor he seemed to be stuck in. He slid his hand down his jaw, tracing the hard lines slowly with his pointer finger and thumb.

"I thought I told you, agent, not to play with yourself while I was gone. I did that for a reason." His voice was quiet, an edge to it she hadn't heard since they'd started this. Her fingers fisted in the bed, but half a second later one of them moved to withdraw the dildo from inside her. Right. Whoops. It probably wouldn't do to keep making him mad by leaving it there.

"I'm sorry, Captain," she said, but before she could pull it all the way out he'd stepped briskly towards her, his hand covering hers and shoving the blue cock back all the way into her. Hard. She gasped and her eyes rolled nearly to the back of her head.

"No. I want to see you fuck yourself. I want to see you moan and wish it was me, and show me how much you love me by fucking yourself. You're already in trouble, but you'll be in far more if you don't listen to what I say now."

"But I don't want this I want you," she said as quickly as she could manage, sure he was about to cut her off any minute. "Please. You have to believe me that I just want you-it's only because I didn't have you with me."

"That's not my fault, agent." He pulled the cock out from her, then sank it swiftly back inside. Her body jolted with the invasion, hips bucking uncontrollably for a moment. "I said for you to fuck. Yourself. Now. Don't make me say it again."

She couldn't see a way around it. As she laid back slowly, her eyes never leaving his, she took the dildo into her own hand from his and slowly pulled it back out, then pressed it in. She really didn't want this, not when she had the real thing so close. It strained against the tight blue pants of his suit, the outline making her mouth water.

"God, Captain, please I know you're hard-please fuck me," she begged, her movements faltering for just another second before Steve reached closer to take control again. He thrust it into her hard a few more times, making her shout and squirm beneath him.

"I'm not going to fuck you. Not yet. No, you're too damn impatient to wait for me so I'm going to give you what you want-a quick fuck and nothing else," he growled. With his free hand he grabbed her throat and squeezed hard. If she'd thought air was hard to come by as it was, she had no idea. Her vision started to blur around the edges, punctuated by the thrusts of Steve's hands on the cock inside her, the vibrations nearly lost with the forcefulness of every movement. She tried calling out his name but it only made him hold onto her throat harder. Only when she finally thought she'd pass out, either from the pleasure flooding her senses or the little oxygen provided to her brain did he let go of her, smirking as she gasped and panted.

"Such a good girl, even when you've been so bad," he growled, leaning over her to bite the underside of her breasts in turn, making her squirm. "And I think I know just how to treat you for being so bad. Hold on, little girl."

Before she could so much as protest he flipped her over, pushing her head down onto the bed and holding it there with one hand after he positioned her hips over his lap. She hadn't even noticed he was sitting beside her, God she was getting soft.

The first slap reverberated through the room, punctuated by a sob of surprise by her and a groan of pleasure from Steve. "God, I missed you. I missed how responsive you are, how much you love this." He pushed her legs together, forcing them to stay tight so that the dildo wouldn't be jostled out of position, before the second slap stung her other cheek. "I know you missed me, but that's no excuse to disobey me. You need a lesson, and I'm just the man to give it to you, aren't I?"

"Yes Captain," she groaned into the bedspread, arching her back so that her ass actually met his hand on his next stroke. He laughed.

"So damn eager," he growled, the fourth slap even harder. "I'll have to think of more creative ways to punish you. But not today. Today I want to fuck you. I've missed you so damn much, my girl, and I need to remind you that you are mine. This?" He shifted his hand so that he could reach her pussy. "This is all mine. I don't care who I share you with; you're mine." He said as he brought down his hand another time, then another. The slaps continued for however long he decided was best, Nat relaxing and giving him free reign over her body, pressing the dildo hard against the walls of her cunt with each movement. He always seemed to know it just as well as she did, if not better. Tears sprung in her eyes as he put more force behind them, spreading them to her upper thighs so that her skin burned in the best of ways. Still she laid limp below him, amazed that the dildo hadn't run out of power yet, its thin length still running strong as it massaged her from the inside out.

Steve, however, seemed to change his mind about that soon after. After what must've been the thirtieth strike he stopped and moved his hand slowly between her legs, withdrawing the blue object from inside her. She gave a soft whine as he did, unclenching her muscles as she dared to look up at him. Her cheeks were bright pink, eyes cloudy and face stained where her tears had trailed down her face. He leaned closer to kiss her hard, pulling her into his arms and flipping her over with ease.

"If I didn't want you so bad I'd just leave you like this," he growled against her skin, kissing down her chest and taking one nipple into his mouth at a time, suckling until she writhed beneath him. "Leave you completely wrecked and afraid to pleasure yourself at all because you know if you did I'd never touch you again. You're lucky I missed your body."

She tried not to roll her eyes, tried to look thankful and contrite for what she'd done, but something in his gaze made her realize he wasn't kidding. Her heart dropped for half a second. Lucky, indeed. She didn't think she'd be able to bear it if he had. To prove it she bucked her hips against his, begging him, pleading with him.

"I know, I know you need me," he growled, looking up. "But if you keep whining like that I'll never fuck you. Got it?"

"Yes Captain," she gasped, forcing her lips closed as she stared up at him. His hands moved languidly over his own suit, cock still straining at the fabric, as eager to get inside Nat as she was to have it in her again. Her mouth watered, turning her practically into Pavlov's dog, as his nimble fingers unzipped the back of it, pulling the spandex apart and revealing his body, still sweaty not only from the proximity and heat radiating off the pair of them but from his mission. He stood to take off his pants, kicking his boots off with ease before allowing himself to strip completely. His cock stood at full attention, red and begging to be licked, the tip smeared with pre-come enough to make her practically whimper with need. Her tongue moved slowly over her lips as she looked from the prize in front of her to her lover's eyes, pleased to see him smirking.

"Want it?" He asked. She nodded vigorously. He took one of her legs in his hand and pulled her by it, forcing her ass to the edge of the bed before bending the limb back further and further, nearly pressing it into the bed before he pushed himself into her. The angle, and pressure of his hard body against hers combined with just how perfectly he literally filled her up-God in heaven she didn't know how she thought anything else could compare. The sounds that left her mouth from that point on were nowhere near human or even animal, she thought, her body coming alive under his knowing ministrations. She always felt more alive underneath him than she did anywhere else, and when one of his fingers moved to worry her clit she screamed as she fell apart, body thrashing and spare leg wrapping around his torso to force them closer together, him further into her. His thrusts turned shallow when she finally-finally-came shouting, and after tightening around him he came shortly after. His jaw clenched as he moaned, the noise coming from a place deep within him and seeming to reverberate between the pair as he slammed his hips one final time against hers.

That, she decided as he collapsed on his forearms above her, pressing now-lazy kisses to her exposed skin, was almost entirely worth it. Not that she'd ever tell him.

* * *

A/N: Welp, finally updated! Thank you to everyone who's been yelling at me to do so, and I'm sorry it took so long. Life's been crazy, and for whatever the reason inspiration just didn't hit me for awhile for this one.

Either way, I hope it was worth it! Thanks for reading!


	16. Feel Pain For You

**Jealous!Steve, misconstrued intentions, slight slut shaming, fingering, shameless references to Gone with the Wind, dirty talk, aftercare, light BDSM, gags**

"Steve-it was a few drinks!" Natasha snarled as she slammed the door behind her, feeling the whole house shake with the force of it. It was nothing in comparison to what was coming later if he didn't turn around to look at her. "Nothing else happened-we went out to the bar, drank, talked, and I came home later. I always come home to you, but maybe you've forgotten that! Jesus!" She reached out to grab his shoulder, to twist him around and force him to confront her, to listen to what the hell she was saying. "Why can't you get that through your stupid super-soldier skull?"

"Because I know men like that, Natasha," Steve finally snarled, though he never turned around to actually look at her, each step of his purposeful as it strode through the brownstone they'd been paying rent together on for the past few months. It was where they went when they didn't want to be interrupted, and now was the epitome of that time. "I've dealt with them before, know how they talk and it's never just a few drinks. I don't care what he says."

He was heading to their bedroom, his every step thudding loudly on the hardwood floor, barely masking the scoff that came out of Natasha's mouth.

"Please. What the hell would you know about guys like that? That don't act like perfect fucking gentlemen? You're nothing like that Steve and why can't you see that's why I come back to you? I'm not sleeping around so stop acting like I'm some whore!"

"You sure don't seem to have an issue acting like one. Where the hell were you after you left the bar? You didn't come home right after?" He'd stopped, causing her to nearly run into his chest, her eyes widening for the briefest of seconds before her face went stoic. She only hoped that he couldn't hear the sudden quickening of her heart, even though it drowned out everything else.

"What're you-."

"Don't play me like that, Tasha." His voice turned into a low growl, eyes narrowing as he caught her chin in his fingers and turned it up when she tried to look away. "Look at me when you answer: where. Did you go. After the bar?"

"I didn't."

This snarl twisted his face as he released her and stormed away, past the door to their room and into their closet, Natasha hot on his heels as she felt the blood leave her face in a rush. "Steve what're you doing?"

"You insist to act like a woman of ill-repute you'd better learn to dress like it," he growled, ripping through her things on their hangers, throwing some onto the ground as he pushed through them. She watched, breath bated and hands fisted at her sides, as he stopped at a short red number she didn't often wear, certainly never with him. It was one of a time that she'd long since gotten over and tried to hide behind her, tried to undo and make up for. Apparently not. Strapless, skin-tight, and with a slit up the already short backend it hardly left a thing to the imagination.

And it also confirmed that Steve had learned a thing or two from their recent viewing of Gone with the Wind. Natasha's chin tilted upwards as he thrust it at her, his eyes burning into hers so fiercely that she wanted to scream at him to never look at her again, especially not like that, not with his disappointment and anger so close to the surface.

"Get dressed. We're going out," he threatened, his jaw in a hard line before he moved away, turning the shower on and stripping so he could step into it. Before he disappeared into the already steaming water he looked back at her, still standing there with the thin red dress in her hands. "And don't forget to wear lots of rouge with it. You'll want to look the part."

* * *

His arm was tight around her waist as he led her into the restaurant, all eyes on the pair of them. No, all eyes on Natasha. The dress fit her like a glove, clinging to her chest, still heaving from when she'd yelled at him not five minutes ago, and complimenting her sculpted backside. She'd plastered a smile on her red, red lips, teeth white in direct comparison to the rich color, matching the high red of her cheeks and the ruby drop earrings. She was a vision, Steve knew, and he held onto her tighter for that. To her credit she kept her chin up the whole while, never once shirking from the attention they both knew the dress would've gotten her, and when Steve pulled out her chair for her (he might've been angry with her but he still was a damn gentleman) she shot him a grin that could've doubled for a snarl. He gave her a tight lipped smile of his own before taking a seat opposite her.

"What're you in the mood for tonight?" She asked, voice perhaps a little higher and laced with the fakest smile he'd ever heard. "Something thick and traditional? That never changes?"

"Certainly nothing that could be considered a tart," he shot back, watching as she stifled a laugh. Hey, she'd started it, and it didn't make it any less true as he glowered over at her. The waiter seemed to pick up on the animosity and tense atmosphere between them, practically squeaking in fear as Natasha's gaze turned absolutely predatory towards him, leaning forward slightly so he got a better look at her cleavage than most were allowed. Steve's hands cracked the edges of the table from gripping it so hard.

"Do you want him dead?" Steve asked, one eyebrow rising as he leaned back in his seat and held tight onto his knees, thinking at least if he cracked his own kneecaps it was better than the waiter's skull.

"No, I want my boyfriend to stop being such an asshole." She said, tipping her head so that one of her perfectly formed curls spilled onto her pale shoulder, lips spread in a gaudy smile before she took a deep sip of her wine. "Or is he to be replaced with the sort of gentleman I had drinks with? Fitting, don't you think?"

It was a miracle his teeth hadn't cracked from the pressure he was putting on them, doing his best not to say something he would regret, no matter how mad she was making him.

"This is a punishment, Natasha. Not a chance for you to get lippy."

"Wouldn't you love to see how lippy I can get?" She snarked right back, folding her arms over her chest, just under her breasts so that they practically spilled out of her top, one eyebrow cocked and the smallest of smirks twisting her lips. He could practically feel the tension and attention in the room as it rocketed.

They weren't going to get through the first course at this rate.

They made it halfway through the second before he finally stood up, having had enough of the way Natasha was licking some of alfredo sauce from her fingertips, tongue poking out of her mouth before she wrapped it around her finger. He'd actually stood up at that point, ripping his wallet out of his back pocket, throwing the money and a generous tip on the table, before eyeing her.

"We're going." His voice offered no alternative.

"Whatever you say, sir," she forced the last word out, standing gracefully and smoothing off the edges of her dress before she sauntered out of the room. His hand found hers and held on, tight, all but forcing her out of the restaurant as quickly as he could manage without looking as though he was forcing her. To her credit, she played it up with a playful smile and a squeeze of his hand.

So much for a punishment.

* * *

The dress went to pieces with the loveliest of rips, falling to the ground at her feet as her panties came off with a loud snap as the elastic holding it together broke.

"I liked those," she growled, her fist hitting his chest before he pushed her backwards and onto the bed with a soft 'oof.'

"I don't care," he growled, quickly divesting himself of the tie and the button down. Natasha laid back on the bed, teeth sinking into her plump bottom lip. He wanted to do that, and in his haste to join her on the bed he ripped the buttons of his shirt clean off, throwing the now useless material onto the floor. Oh well. His pants were shucked just as swiftly and fell to the ground, all the while Natasha stared and panted just in front of him, the perfect picture of lust and wanton desire.

"You're mine, you get that?" He demanded, getting on his knees on the bed in front of her and crawling closer. Taking both of her hands in one of his he pressed them above her head. "Keep them there. Or else."

While she gave him a look that questioned his ability to maintain any sort of sanity, he just growled and leaned down to crush his lips hard to hers, biting hard enough to nearly draw blood from her bottom lip. She moaned and arched her back beneath him, but as instructed her arms didn't move. Even as he ripped the bra from off of her, the red, strapless lace undergarment flung hard against the wall, she just chuckled and bucked her hips against hers, wrapping her legs around his waist. His cock, hard and leaking with his excitement, strained against the confines of his boxers, desperately seeking the heat of her pussy out. All in good time, he reminded himself, pulling away from her mouth to look down at her, perched high above on his knees. Her lips pouted slightly, her lipstick smeared in a practically pornographic way, the color high in her cheeks even without the help of the blush she'd worn at his request.

"Are you going to look at me or fuck me?" she demanded. "Because if not-"

One hand pressed hard against her mouth. "You talk too much." He said as he reached above her, fingers gripping the soft edges of a scarf they'd used the last time they were at their apartment, and swiftly he stretched it between her lips and around her head, tying it into a makeshift gag, ignoring her stifled, indignant mutters. With her mouth occupied and her hands still staying in place where he put them he pushed his boxers down and kicked them off his ankles. One hand of his disappeared between her legs and a groan left his mouth. He loved how wet she got simply from him ordering her around.

"I thought I'd made it damn clear that you." He pressed one finger into her. "Are." Another. "Mine? Apparently I'll have to try harder to make sure you get the message." He added a third finger as she started to whine and buck against his intrusion, just wet enough to accomidate all three as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her as fast as he could. He wanted to make her come, and he was going to do it as quickly, and brutally, as he had to.

"Your ass, your pussy, your breasts, mouth-it's all mine. All of it. No one can take you away from me because you. Belong. To me. Got it, Natasha?" He demanded, voice ragged with desire as he worked her harder and harder, not content until she started moaning, tears seeping out of the corners of her eyes, make-up running. His heart twinged for half a second, but when his free hand caught her chin and forced her to look at him he saw nothing but desire staring back at him. Besides, she knew that if she was really uncomfortable with something she had every right to break his requests.

He hoped.

That couldn't stop him, not then at least, not when there was a lesson he was trying to get across to her. "I need to be able to trust you, kitten. How can I do that if you don't tell me everything?" He demanded, thumb slick from the juices running down his hand, slick enough that he could start to press it to her asshole. She whimpered and clamped down on the slick digit, but he growled for her to relax. "It's going in one way or the other," he ordered. "Relax. Now."

Slowly, the thick, short finger slid in centimeter by centimeter, and she moaned once he started fucking her even harder, not resting his hand until he felt her clench around him and her voice broke with pleasure.

"Now you're being good for me, are you? Hoping it'll spare you? You're getting a good, hard fucking one way or another, kitten, and not even your tears and your good manners can save you from that. I'm gonna split you open," he half threatened, taking his come-soaked hand and stroking himself with it, adding to the pre-come already dripping down his length. "And you're going to love every second of it. Calm down kitten. Breathe. Relax, or this is going to hurt."

That was all the warning he gave her before he sank his dick into her, not stopping until he bottomed out and his head fell back with the lurid, perfect feel of it. Natasha, too, was writhing beneath him, body trembling and legs locking around his waist once more, holding him even closer. He allowed himself a grin as he looked back down. "That's my good girl. Now hold on."

Brutal wasn't a good enough word to describe how he went about that night, he thought, as his hips pistoned into her harder and harder each time, the tip of his cock jolting against her g-spot so that her every other breath caught in her throat, cheeks flushed from the excitement. He'd removed the gag from her mouth, wanting to hear her call out his name, and every syllable felt like a prayer, a cry for help that only Steve could give her. As he worked into her, harder every time, his hands found her hips and started pulling her back onto his cock, meeting his every thrust so that when they collided he felt her entire body shake. All the while she called out his name, begged him to speed up, go harder. Mark her. He'd sank his teeth into her collar at that request, all too happy to comply as he sucked at her soft skin, trailing his teeth and cutting them on her collarbone, then finally taking her breasts into his mouth in turn to flick the nipples with his tongue and mark up the rest of her body. No man would ever touch her again, not with such blatant ownership practically written all over her.

It was nearly painful how quickly they both came, Natasha shouting herself hoarse as Steve lost all finesse and technique, simply pounding away at her while her pussy milked him for all he was worth, so tight and hot around him he thought he might never get out alive. His arms on either side of her shoulders were the only things keeping him from collapsing on her, but despite how hard she was breathing, how hoarse she'd already become, and the purpling bruises his teeth and mouth had left behind they were far from done.

"I told you I was going to split you open," he reminded her, pulling out from her and giving himself a minute to catch his breath before he turned her over onto her front. At the sight of her perfectly rounded pale ass in front of him he felt himself hardening again, more than happy to go for a second round. "I hope you're good and loose Natasha. You're in for a hell of a night."

* * *

Three days later she brought in the man she'd had drinks with to SHIELD, his arms cuffed behind his back, right eye sporting an already blackening bruise. Steve caught sight of him as his girlfriend marched him past the small office he'd been given to look over documents and contracts, to do paperwork for Coulson and practice his sketching when he needed some peace and quiet. His heart plummeted at the sight and he felt his breath catch.

It was-he was a mark?

Why hadn't she told him?

He gave her an hour to finish up bringing the man around into full custody of SHIELD, to finish up the report, before finally confronting her. The look on his face couldn't have been more contrite if he'd tried, though Nat didn't even bother rising from her seat as he stepped through her door.

"So."

"So," Steve repeated lamely, looking down for half a minute before forcing himself to look up. He'd made her bear her false shame, and so he'd have to do the same. "I guess it's a little late to tell you I'm sorry."

"Oh, no I always love hearing that, just about as much as I love getting called a woman of ill-repute." Her sarcasm made him wince, guilt rising in his gut. He watched her rise slowly from her seat and slink towards him, one hand pressed against his chest as she looked up at him, guiding him backwards until he was sitting. "When will you learn to trust me? That's what all this BDSM, kinky-fuckery is supposed to be about. Trust, Steve. Get that through your thick skull." She rapped her knuckles on his head, all in good fun if her small smile was to be believed, though it didn't help his heart from sinking further.

"I'm sorry, Tasha," he said quietly, looking up to her and taking her hands in his, pressing his lips slowly to the back of her hands in turn.

Her soft laugh vibrated between the pair of them, a reminder that she was so much less petty than he was. How pathetic was that? "Don't worry. You'll make it up to me," she promised with a flash of a smile. "But so help me, Steve. I dare you to second guess my affection for you again, see if I don't leave you to prove a point."

He shuddered and shook his head, resting his head against her collarbone, where his marks still were still fading.

* * *

One hand hastened to open the door while his other held Nat propped up against him, her legs just above his hips, lips clashing with his as he let her take control and search every corner of his mouth, gyrating her hips against his, desperate for friction between the pair of them. "I love you," he whispered when she broke away for air, his brain finally remembering how a doorknob worked long enough to get them through the door to her room. She chuckled and repeated the sentiment, bringing her lips down to his ear, nibbling the soft flesh as he moaned and walked her over to her black satin-covered bed, laying her down on it. With reverent fingers he started peeling her blouse off, fingers carefully undoing each button as his lips kissed each inch of newly revealed skin, his constant contact with her only broken by his murmurings of how sweet she was, how good she was to him, how beautful and perfect.

"Steve you're making me blush, and I just want you inside me," she moaned, carding one hand through his hair before pulling him roughly up by his blond locks. He couldn't help the goofy grin.

"I told you I'd make it up to you." He kissed her left hip, nipping at the soft flesh, before repeating the process on the other side to Natasha's delight. "Please let me make it up to you?"

"Ohh, asking permission from a whore?"

"Natasha," he murmured. He was really trying.

Her laugh was forgiving, however, and she didn't say another word of protest as he took his time, worshipping each inch of her perfectly toned body, from her calves which he kissed his way down, to the apex of her thighs, where he buried his face until she writhed beneath him and screamed as her climax overtook her.

"Okay, Steve. Please," she begged, a sign of sincerity. She never resorted to it unless she absolutely needed something, and only-. He swallowed hard. Only to those she trusted. Implicitly. She would never show such a weakness to anyone else. Heart surging in his chest, he murmured his assent against her thigh and quickly removed his own clothing, having been too focused on her pleasure to think of his own need. Besides, the friction of his jeans against his aching dick had been somewhere between a blessing and a curse, a fine line he had no problem walking for his own penance.

Slick from her own arousal and Steve's saliva, he had no problem sinking himself fully into Nat, seating himself fully into her so that she whimpered and moaned beneath him. "I want on top," she managed to gasp, eyes flying open as she stared up at him. He nodded, flipping them around without so much as an issue. What his girl wanted she got, and there was no way he was going to control as she raised herself onto her haunches and started bouncing up and down off of him. This control, the final say over how much pleasure he got, wasn't something he often gave her, and he knew she relished the power more than she'd ever let on. He was confident enough to think that she loved it when he took control, but when he actually gave it up to her? Well, judging from the moans pouring from her lips there was hardly anything better. He took her full breasts in his hands, palming them and releasing them only to replace them with his mouth, softer and gentler as he made her whimper and pant above him, riding him harder as he applied the softest of pressures to her sensitive skin.

"Steve-please. Need you to-." She gasped, head thrown back and hands finding his shoulders, using him as leverage before he could fit his hands over the old bruises he'd left not that long ago and gently raised and lowered her onto his cock, impaling her with the surety and slick momentum of a machine, hips occasionally rising to meet her perfect heat.

"Tash-I love you," he moaned as he pulled away from teasing her breasts, lips swollen as he looked up at her. Her head snapped up, eyes lidded, and lips pulling back in a half-delirious smile as she nodded.

"Love you too-God. Steve, I'm gonna-."

"That's it babe. Come for me, please," he moaned. "Wanna make you feel so good."

She choked on her orgasm, the pleasure wrung from every pore on her body, every fiber of it twitching and tightening and convulsing as he helped her ride it out, taking control once more to help her come even further undone, and as she did she pulled Steve along with her, forcing him to pump into her and fill her to the brim. "So perfect, babe," he praised through gasps for air. "You're so perfect. So good to me. Love you so much."

* * *

He tucked her into bed not half an hour later, having wiped her down with a soft wash rag, the water warm as he'd mopped up the mess between her legs and his own before eventually throwing it into the dirty laundry. As he crawled into bed beside her, one arm wrapped gently around her waist, she murmured: "I don't hate you, you know. Or even blame you. I know I don't have the cleanest background-."

"Tasha. Shhh," he turned her neck slightly and met her lips halfway, silencing her with his lips, trying to prove to her just how wrong that was. "I was an idiot. Thank you for forgiving me."

"'Course, Steve. I love you." The following lazy smile made his cheeks flush a little, and even better than that was the warm sensation settling in the pit of his stomach when she turned and returned his embrace, arms around his neck to hold him just as close to her.

"But you do it again, seriously, not play acting, and I'll kick your ass, I swear."

He chuckled and nodded. Consider himself warned.

* * *

A/N:

Apologies for the Gone with the Wind references, but I just saw it for the first time this weekend and the one scene referenced STUCK with me because hng. Rhett.  
Anywho, I hope you likde, and that the length of the chapter makes up for how long it's taken me to update. Hope you enjoyed!

Also, thanks so much for all the comments and reminders to update! I'm doing my very best, I promise, and I'm sure it gets annoying seeing that I update other fics more than this one, but I promise I haven't abandoned this. It's more or less getting myself in the right mindset to write Steve and Nat so that it doesn't turn into Loki!Steve and Nat, if that makes sense, or completely different characters at all. Steve's always been an interesting character to write for, for me, and I try to do him justice without letting the other characters I write bleed into him too much. I'm not ever quite sure if it works, because some days I'm sure I'm just writing a more tame version of Loki, but I do my best. I hope that's a decent enough explanation of why it takes me so long to get these out, but I very much appreciate the continued support. Love you all so much for it!

That being said: there is an eventual end in sight. I can't say how long it'll be till I reach it, because while I know how it's going to end there are quite a few more requests/prompts to get through, both your own and mine, but I reckon I've got about ten to fifteen more chapters coming before the end. So it's awhile off, but I'm just putting that out there, that unfortunately there will be an end to the lovely kinkery going on. Not for some time, though! Silver lining, right? Thanks again lovelies! Your support makes all the writing one-hundred and twenty percent worth it.


	17. Crawl On Hands and Knees

**Group sex/orgy, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Oral, Spanking**

She stretched out slowly on her back, eyes fluttering closed as she was ordered to relax. Steady hands picked at the thin robe she'd been wrapped in while lips trailed up her right thigh, left knee, right ankle, shoulder, and mouth. The latter was being explored by Steve's tongue, while the rest of the Avengers set to work sucking, nipping, and making her skin erupt into goosebumps as much as possible, all the while Natasha shivered beneath them, her hands clenching the bedding tight as her back arched when one of the men's lips found her breasts and sucked just the right way. They'd been at it, exchanging kisses and light touches, for some time so when Steve and the others pulled away and left her alone, flushed and panting, she sat up to look at them curiously. She was wetter than she'd been in some time and she wasn't sure her heart was going to make it if they stopped right there and left her like that. There was half a second of silence in which each of the men shared a look before five sets of hands turned her over, holding her down.

"Steve, what-Ah!"

The first smack against her ass took her completely off guard, the shout ripped from her throat more out of surprise than anything else. Her head turned to look at him, her boyfriend smiling tightly down at her from where he'd moved, now seated closer to her ass. "You've been reckless, Natasha," he murmured. His head turned to face Thor, murmuring for the god to shift Nat, who was pulled upwards onto her elbows as Thor knelt in front of her, pulling loose jeans down so that his cock could pop out, already flushed and leaking pre-come.

"Open up for me," he murmured, running a hand through Nat's hair and positioning her head right in front of his dick. Nat licked her lips but her hesitation cost her another slap to her backside, the skin burning and pain leading right to her center, adding to the fire already stoked in her belly. She licked her lips and opened them shortly after, allowing Thor to guide his cock in, the heat and warmth and salty taste of it familiar in her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around the tip of it, swirling before taking him as deeply as she could with the angle. Again, another hit fell on her backside, and Steve's voice filled her ears, the softness of it only adding to how turned on she was.

"You keep risking your life, Natasha, when there's no need to play the hero. That needs to stop. We have no problem covering you, and taking care of you."

"And we will take care of you." That was Tony, now, with Clint and Bruce murmuring their assent just softly afterwards. Steve gave the quietest of chuckles.

"But you need to stop risking your life and limb."

As he spoke another set of lips-thin, and she was willing to bet they belonged to Clint-pressed just behind her shoulder blades before teeth bit into the skin. She gasped around Thor's cock, feeling the shivers race up her body, and heard Steve's voice murmuring above her though she was too focused on the way that Clint's teeth grazed over her lower back. Again, Steve spanked her, this time harder, enough to make her whimper around the member in her mouth. Thor shifted her, hand still in her hair, so that she could swallow all of him, groaning quietly above her.

"You worry too much and take too much on your shoulders little one," Thor murmured above her. "Let us take control. We know you are strong, but let us take care of you."

And just like that, the tension that was so consistent and rampant through her body disappeared, her body going limp as she allowed herself to relax. As his words registered she realized that they were right; she was far too uptight, and as she breathed deeply she allowed herself a minute to bring herself out of her head. To finally give in to their control. Steve sighed quietly, the sound so entirely filled with happiness it burned her chest to think of and so she filed it away to be thought about and analyzed later. From there the spankings stopped, and though Thor continued thrusting into her mouth the rest of her body was shifted around, more lips being pressed to each of her more sensitive stretches of skin: the flesh around her hips, the soft undersides of her knees, her wrists. They didn't stop till every inch of her skin felt alive, awakened by their sudden and complete control.

She was shifted up and Thor was pulled away from her as the rest of the men moved her onto her knees. Tony moved beneath her, fingers pressing to her warm center and groaning at how wet she was, while Bruce took his place behind her. A bottle of lube was passed around to the scientist behind her, as Clint captured her lips from the front and her hands were suddenly filled with Thor's cock and Steve's, their nearly identical lengths hot and perfect in her hands as Clint sucked on her bottom lip.

It was heaven, especially when Stark pushed inch by inch into her, nowhere near as big as she was used to but his technique made up for everything else, tipping his hips up in just such a way that he hit the perfect spot inside of her each time while still allowing Bruce ample access to her asshole. The quiet man was currently pressing one finger into her, then a second as his lips traced her shoulder blades, free hand palming his cock. "You feel so good, Natasha," he murmured against her skin, "Can't wait to be inside you."

"Well get a move on," Nat moaned, back arching, all playful touches as she reached around to lace her fingers lightly through his hair, pull him up, and kiss him on the mouth. She felt him grin around her lips, felt him ease another finger in, and eventually when she was all good and stretched and shaking from the pleasure that the two combined men were giving her Bruce slid slowly into her. Their combined thrusting, the push and pull of their motions, sent her into a frenzy, arching her back and whimpering between them. Clint padded forward, footsteps soft on the carpeted floor, and the salt and heat of pre-come touched her lips, making her lick them and open wide for Clint's cock. He gave it to her without issue, allowing one of her hands to wrap around the base and pump in coordination with her mouth, cheeks hollowed and pace matching that of the two men within her. One of Clint's hands found Nat's neck, pushing gently on her windpipe just the way she liked, the pressure making his cock in her throat feel all the more intrusive. They'd been together so many times, in the heady adrenaline rush that followed a successful mission, or more often than not a successful get away, playing husband and wife on a mission, or just for a random tumble when the tension had rocketed up too high between them. Though it didn't come close to what she and Steve had, she was grateful-especially then-for their past intimacy. It certainly made the whole group orgy thing much easier.

All the while Steve and Thor watched, each grinning at the sight of Nat coming undone.

"Fuck you two look awesome," Stark muttered from below Nat, making her smile around Clint's cock, her hand tightening around his base.

"All part of the service we provide," Clint teased, the last word hitching in his throat.

Clint was first to come, Nat's hands feeling his balls tense up as she squeezed them, the archer filling her mouth with his come until it slid with ease down her throat. He moaned and thrust once, twice more into her mouth, trying to ride through the aftershocks before he removed himself from her mouth. Bending down once more, he kissed her quickly, swirling his tongue through her mouth so that his taste was theirs to share, before pulling away to collapse, boneless.

She reached her first orgasm soon after he'd left, Bruce and Tony having sped up their own paces, a soft scream leaving her parted lips, Tony came with her, his hips bucking fiercely up into her, her name on his lips as he took one of her hands in his. The moment was surprisingly tender, and Nat was grateful for it. The moment of tenderness made her smile, even as she tightened around him and hissed when he pulled out from beneath her. He could be cute, she supposed, when he set his mind to it, and before he left she gave him one last slow kiss, hips shifting forward with every thrust of Bruce's behind her, her tongue doing battle with Tony's. Bruce was quick to follow afterwards, just he and Nat, rutting into her with all the force he could muster. He had a hell of a hold on the Hulk, she supposed, though she swore that once or twice she felt the strength in his hands on her hips grow a little stronger every so often, especially when he punctuated one of his thrusts with a loud shout, coming warm and hot inside her.

She was just blinking back the stars from her sight when her lips were caught with a pair of full ones, the scratch of a beard she knew so well against her chin. She moaned and leaned back as he pulled her slowly into his arms. With hardly a hesitation he pushed his cock into her, still wet with her own orgasm and the proof of Tony's, and with the slowest of rocks he set a rather languid pace.

"You're so lovely like this, Natasha. The most beautiful woman on Midgard," he murmured into her ears, making her whimper as his cock stretched her out, filled her completely. "Why not let us take care of you? You hold much weight on your shoulders, little one. Let us help. Relax."

Her eyes opened with his words, glazed and hooded as she looked over towards Steve. He was sitting on the other side of the bed, Nat not even having realized he'd been there. She wondered how long he'd been watching and a thrill of pleasure raced through her spine. For as long as Thor rocked his hips against hers, pushing into her, Steve held her eye contact, his blue eyes bright and attentive, watching every last tremor as it raced through her fingers, now gripping Thor's hair as she leaned back against his chest. Her own heaved with every breath, Thor's hands palming them, pulling at her nipples until they were hard and forcing her head to push back against Thor's shoulder, pleasure coursing through every fiber of her being. But still it wasn't enough.

"Steve. Please," she moaned, blinking slowly, determined to try and pull him in. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Listen to what Thor said about letting us have control, Natasha. You'll get me," he promised, lips twitching up as Nat gasped, Thor's cock sliding against her g-spot. For one brief moment her whole body seized up before she spiraled downward in a rush of heat and cacophony of moans, a mixture of Steve and Thor's names and strained explanations of just how good the Asgardian felt. As she tightened around him she pulled him into the spiral of her orgasm with her, her cunt milking him for every drop of come he had. Soft words met her ears, sounding like pet names in a language she was willing to bet had been forgotten for centuries, but even if she couldn't comprehend what they meant it didn't make them any less sweet, and she turned her neck to once more kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip until he groaned.

His large hands took hold of her hips and laid her down on her back, lips pressing to her flat, sweat-covered torso and trailing affectionate kisses down past her knees. Though his beard made her want to giggle, teeth coming down to gnaw at her bottom lip to keep herself from losing it entirely, her attention was soon focused back on the one man who'd had yet to take what he wanted from her, the one man that, despite having spanked her earlier, had never so much as come close to imposing himself on her without her want for him being known. The one she could trust above all others. Steve shifted forward on the bed, kissing her throat as he drew closer. With ease he twisted himself so that his hips aligned with hers, no longer at an awkward angle above her but perfectly in position to have her.

And have her he did, over and over, till she'd thought her back would break with how tightly it was curved or her sight would leave her from the lights that kept flashing behind her eyes, till he bruised her hips and throat and chest with his fingers, lips, teeth. Till she was his, and he was hers for all the Avengers to see.

* * *

Later, after the others had left and Natasha was wrapped tightly in Steve's arms, the soldier sucking on her earlobe and kissing the pulse point in her throat, she whimpered and nuzzled closer to him. "I love you so much," she murmured, half delirious with exhaustion and left-over passion from earlier.

"I love you, too," he promised in her ear, voice soft and husky and drown out by the heavy thudding of their hearts, the pair working in tandem.

* * *

A/N: As promised, here's the orgy!fic that's been requested, along with spanking and trust issues!Natasha. Turned out surprisingly fluffy, so I thought it'd be a nice break from the usually scheduled PWP.

It's been brought to my attention that I've neglected the prompts provided, and I'm really sorry that it seems like that. To be honest, I've got a list of different ideas, prompts, etc. that I want to work on, but what usually gets written first is what's easy. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get the orgy fic out, but these aren't easy to write-in my opinion-and so they usually get shunted to the side. If there is a prompt that you've requested or sent to me I'm going to do my best to get it written before I finish this up for good, but I can't promise when or how long it'll be or any other specifics. I also understand that it's frustrating to see me update my other fics and seem to neglect this one, and again I'm sorry but I get what's easiest written first because it's usually what I can get written between classes or between work. Real life's kicking my ass at the moment, but I am going to try and get this updated as frequently as I can. If you see my other fics getting worked on before this one it's not because I'm abandoning it, or ignoring your prompts, or trying to avoid writing it: it's genuinely that one is easier than the other, or I've been able to work on one more than another based on what I can get done in/in between real life.

I'd also like to say thank you all so much for still sticking with me through all this, for all the comments and all the support. It means the world to me, and I'm doing this for you guys as often and as quickly as I can get to it. Thank you, again. You all rock-I'd be nothing without you.


	18. Twist The Knife

**Pat down action, Dom!Steve, Roleplaying, oral, anal**

His hands were strong and steady against her arms, torso, hips, thighs, legs, moving slowly as he patted her down, making sure she wasn't carrying anything extra. As though she could get away with it wearing a skin tight cat suit, she thought with a smirk, but the blond man didn't seem too convinced. He turned her around to stare at her, blue eyes distrusting as he held her confident gaze.

"I don't trust ya," he said, words lilting with his accent. Brooklyn, she thought, trying not to grin at its reappearance. He was really getting into this.

She arched a brow, crossing her arms over her chest though it only pushed her breasts dangerously up to the opening of the catsuit. Something Rogers hadn't missed. "Your men checked me, and you just checked me. Are you really stupid enough to think that I could still conceal some weapons?" It had been awhile since she'd had to pull out the Russian accent

"I'm not stupid enough to think you couldn't."

A soft laugh passed through her lips but she extended her arms to the side, shrugging before lowering them. "Then I suppose you and I are at an impasse, Captain," she purred out the last word, flicking her eyes back up to his. He didn't shift or so much as bat an eyelash at that. Stepping a little closer he took her chin in hand and held tight.

"Strip."

She faltered for half a moment, eyes narrowing as she pulled away with a hiss. "Excuse you?"

"You heard me. Strip. Down. Or I'll do it for you. I can't trust you."

"Trust is a two way street, Captain. How am I to know that you aren't going to shoot me the moment you get the chance? Or take advantage of me when I'm vulnerable?"

"Because, again, I know better than to think you're ever vulnerable. Even without an inch of clothing on you'd still be more formidable than most of my men."

She allowed herself a grin, flashing him her teeth in acknowledgement of his compliment before resigning herself to doing what she was told. He had a plan, after all, and as she slid down the zipper of her suit she watched as cock began to stiffen in his jeans, hard and trapped between the tight jeans and his leg as it filled with blood. She arched a brow as she slipped out of the top of her cat suit, breasts free and swinging slightly as she shimmied her hips to make it easier to slip out of. His eyes never left her, Nat able to feel them even as she bent over to bring the rest of it to her feet and step out of it. She met his gaze without flinching before he looked to the small dagger strapped to her inner thigh. Heh. What could she say?

Without another word he had her bent over the desk he'd been standing just in front of, her breasts pressed hard to the cold wood as a quiet groan left her lips. His fingers trailed over her backside and latched onto the leather strap keeping the knife to her skin, ripping it off as though it wasn't anything. She bit hard onto her bottom lip as she heard it clatter to the ground before he kicked it away. Well, there went plan B.

"Thought you could pull one over on me?" He hissed in her ear. The voice was enough to get her turned on, but feeling him hard and pressed up against her ass? It was all she could do not to moan, though the scent of her arousal hit the air not long after. She felt him grin against her skin as he bit down on her shoulder, making her cry out. "Or maybe you did it just to make me mad. Just to make me bend you over. You liked the pat down a little more than you should've, huh?" He asked before latching onto her skin and sucking hard on the soft skin of her shoulder. Beneath him she shivered, actually moaning when one of his hands ghosted between her legs and felt how wet she already was. He moaned against her, and without much preface he took his cock into his hands, spread her legs a little wider, and slipped with ease into her. Now she echoed his moan, head tipping back as he jerked his hips into her, the sound of his skin hitting hers the perfect accompaniment to how he was taking her: hard, fast, as though he had nothing to lose. As though she really had tried to sneak a weapon into some secret meeting, or whatever it was they were playing wtih now. She just played along, knowing it made him happy and how he'd make her happy afterwards. She wasn't about to say no when his cock was that hard and filled her up so perfectly. She backed her ass up further onto his cock so that he shivered atop her from the sensation, but before too long he pulled out of her. A warm, wet finger pushed at the edges of her asshole making her squirm beneath him. He put his free hand to her back, keeping her pressed down.

"Oh no, you need to learn not to fuck with me, you silly little girl."

Ugh. It shouldn't have been so sexy when he said that, but with the smirk in his voice, and the memory of his cock in her not minutes ago, he could've been calling her a million and one things under the sun and she would've still shuddered beneath him. The first finger entered without issue, Steve having fucked her ass yesterday, so she was still nice and stretched out, allowing for two fingers, then three to push into her without issue. When she keened against his intrusion, wanting to demand more but knowing better than to actually do it, she was pulled up and off of the desk before being laid the other way on it so that her back was on the hard wooden surface.

"Stay," he murmured, pulling his fingers from her ass before moving to the other side, where her head was hanging off the desk. Without so much as a warning he pressed his cock to her lips and she opened to let him in, swallowing him down. He tasted of her, and she moaned as he pushed himself down her throat. One of his hands threaded through her hair, caressing her scalp lovingly. Almost enough to break the idea of what they were doing. When she relaxed as a reaction he tightened his grip so a tiny spark of pain laced through her skull. Hmm. Not bad.

"Now now, don't get sloppy and slow on me. You're just prolonging your own pleasure," he smirked from above her. Well, that was incentive enough, and she hallowed her cheeks as he pushed himself all the way back inside her, tongue stroking the base of his cock when he bottomed out, gasping and groaning as she sucked hard enough to nearly make him come down her throat. He pulled out just before, panting a little harder than he had intended, and grinned down at her.

"Nice to know your mouth is good for something else than trying to talk your way out of trouble." He murmured, leaning over to pinch her nipples before moving once more to the other side. Cock still wet with Natasha's saliva, he pushed without issue into her ass, filling her up inch by inch until he'd buried himself to the hilt, balls slapping against her ass gently as he started slowly thrusting into her, hissing: "God, you're so tight. Feels so good."

She couldn't do anything else but hum her agreement, gyrating her hips in slow circles so that he gasped and held onto her for some semblance of control. One of his thumbs pressed to her clit, making her gasp and buck against the attention, leaning up on her elbows to get a better look at what he was doing, her mouth hanging open as she panted and shuddered beneath him. Steve grinned at her, murmuring something about her needing to get a good look at what he was doing to her, before slamming harder and harder into her. In a matter of minutes she was tightening around him, shouting as her orgasm snuck up on her and crashed onto her, squeezing the air from her lungs until stars popped in front of her eyes. Steve wasn't far behind, the heat and pressure of her too much for him when she'd already teased and taunted him for so long. After he'd filled her up he stilled, riding out the last few aftershocks of his orgasm with soft pants, cock twitching inside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at her and smiling, accent gone and pulling her carefully, slowly up and into his arms. Nat nodded, grinning as his lips met hers, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Of course. I'm always up for a little hard fucking," she teased when he finally pulled away to allow her oxygen.

"The knife was a nice touch."

"Well, someone has to keep you on top of your game," she teased with a wink. Already she felt him hardening inside her again, causing her to lock her ankles around his waist. "Ready for round two? It's my turn to interrogate you now."

* * *

A/N: For the guest who requested a little pat down action, I hope this was what you were looking for! Also, to Nova Fearnewood, who wanted Steve to bend Nat over a desk-hope this whets your appetite! Your prompt will be the last one in the series, but you've been so understanding I didn't want to make you wait forever, so I hope this helps and don't worry, there's more where that came from! =]

As ever thanks so much for all the comments and reviews, they're amazing and I love getting them-totally make my day! I'm going to do my very best to finish this series up for good before November starts, as I'll be beginning NaNoWriMo and won't have time to update my fanfics. Thanks again for all the support, I really appreciate it! You all sure know how to make a girl feel awesome.


	19. Violate All The Love That You've Given

**Consent Play, Rape fantasy, Dom!Steve and sub!Natasha, dub-con, non-con **

**Please do not read if rape is a trigger for you!**

Her eyes snapped open just as he was closing the last handcuff closed around her wrist, snapping it into place when she started to struggle, mouth immediately covered with a wide, warm hand. He leaned in, hulking and broad, over her to whisper: "Quiet, pet. Be quiet for me," in her ear, the thick accent turning his words into a near foreign language. Her heart began to beat faster, the handcuffs covered in something soft to keep from ripping at her skin as she tried to rip them apart. Whoever he was had done his homework, she had to admit as he started to rip open her old ratty tanktop. He had to pull his second hand away from her mouth and she used the time to shout. He growled and, with half of the now shredded tank top in hand, he shoved it into her mouth to silence her, tying it with swift fingers. In the dark of the room she couldn't see him, only feel him as he pinned her hips down with his own and towered over her, broad and powerful. He could likely snap her in half if she'd let him, if he had half a mind to, and the thought sent a terrified thrill through her body, already shaking with the pressure not to completely lose her mind.

"So much better, pet. I need you to keep quiet for me or else you won't like the consequences. Do you understand?"

She swallowed hard, forcing herself to glare up at him. His chuckle was all she got in return before his large hand caught her chin and squeezed hard enough to make her whine, the pain localizing in her stomach and quickly changing to a heat she couldn't explain. What else could he do with those large hands and thick fingers?

"I asked if you understood me. If you do and you promise to be quiet I can take the gag out. If not then we'll do this the hard way, but I want to watch your pretty little lips twist as you moan all night long."

She stopped fighting and looked up at him. If she could get him to trust her, even for a little while, she could try calling for help. Not that she wanted to do that; she hated feeling weak after all, and calling for back up? She was the damn black widow, surely she could get out of this!

As he dragged one finger down towards her slit the question turned from how would she get out to did she want to. Once he discerned that she would stay quiet the gag was removed and placed close to her head, a reminder of what would happen if she stepped out of line again. She swallowed her fear, staring up at him with wide eyes, as he started to kiss his way down her body.

"You taste so good," he murmured, memorizing each inch of skin he could make his way to, ignoring the shudders that rip their way up and down Natasha's spine, raising goosebumps. "I've thought about this for a long time Natasha. About having you in my bed. The things I would do to you if you were all mine. I want to be so deep inside you you'll never forget me."

She squeezed her eyes tight, hips jerking upwards as he stroked her center once more, easing the button of her jeans through the hole then slipping the clothing off entirely.

"No panties? Naughty girl," he purred against her inner thigh. "You must have been truly exhausted to have fallen asleep with your clothes on, or else you're not so undefeatable as you think if a simple sleeping serum can knock you out."

Heart racing, she looked down at him in terror. He'd drugged her? It explained why she was hardly fighting back, and once she thought about it her limbs did feel strangely heavier than normal. Ass. Hole. Any resolution to keep herself from making a noise disappeared as she opened her lips-and out came a moan. She couldn't help it; he'd brought his lips in between her legs, eating her out as though his life depended on it, a man starving for a taste of her. She gasped and couldn't help herself from acquiescing to him repositioning her body so he could get a better position. His tongue slid against her clit hard enough to make her nearly scream. The noise was enough to make him still between her legs, and she felt his eyes on her rather than saw them when he paused.

"Do I have to gag you again?"

"No."

A sharp slap against her outer thigh made her bite her tongue, hissing in pain.

"Call me sir."

"Yes, sir." She growled, trying to lace her voice with as much venom as she could before the pleasure spiking through her groin overtook her thoughts once more. Despite being physically lethargic she could feel her adrenaline rising, could feel herself growing closer and closer to finishing. She thought she had a good idea what she was supposed to do if she wanted to finish but no-no way in hell was she going to-.

"Beg for it, Natasha. I won't let you come without it."

She bit down hard on her tongue, but his own swirled once more around her clit before his lips suctioned themselves to the nub, sucking as hard as he could.

"Oh, God," she hissed, her back arching. "Please. Pleaseplease sir please." She couldn't hlep the words from tumbling out of her lips, as though they were literally choked out of her. They might as well have been her last words for all they mattered, her orgasm suddenly crashing over her as he drove her over the edge quickly, two fingers slipping into her with ease and pumping into her as he helped her ride through the orgasm.

"You're-the worst-rapist ever-," she panted, trying to turn her words into a snarl. What the hell did this bastard think this was, a making love session?

The slap made her head snap to the side, and half a minute later he was up in it, cock already slicked up and slamming into her. As if she wasn't disoriented already.

"Excuse you?" He growled, words coming through gritted teeth. His hands moved to her shoulders, forcing her down onto his cock as she cried out in shock and pleasure. Well, at least she was used to this. "I thought I'd be nice to you-." He pulled out all the way, and it was all Nat could do to keep a whine of protest from leaving her lips before he slammed into her again, this time harder than before. "But no. You want me to fuck you? To own you?" One hand closed on her throat and he forced her head up to look at him. "Fine. I'll prove to you that you're mine. All. Mine." His mouth descended on hers, devouring her as surely as he had done to her pussy, while he fucked her into the mattress. She was sure there wouldn't be anything left of her after tonight, her whimpers silenced against his lips as his hips collided with hers again and again, bone clashing and pleasure spiking her blood even more than before. This time her orgasm was relentless and unexpected, not giving her nearly enough time to even consider asking for permission before she tightened around him and milked him for all he was worth. Well, it would've worked if he wasn't so angry, she guessed. As it was his hand, which had rejoined the first on her hips, fisted itself in her hair, pulling her head back far enough that she was looking at the headboard, neck pulled taut and offered to the man atop her.

"Did. I. Tell. You. To. Do. That?" He snarled, his pace turning even more punishing, so when she answered "no." her voice was trembling.

"Then you'd better make it up to me. Wrap your legs around my waist."

"No-."

The slap was just as disorienting as the first, though she'd have thought she'd expect it. Not wanting another one she complied, gasping as the new position allowed him to drive even deeper into her. He growled in pleasure, hips a blur, her heels digging into the small on his back as he pumped into her over and over again.

"You're going to come when I tell you to. Understand?" He demanded, reaching up to tweak one of her nipples. "Only when I tell you to. Every time I tell you to. Yes?"

"Y-yes-sir!" She added as a second thought, his dominance nearly suffocating. This wasn't about getting his own anymore, she was sure. He wanted to prove something to her. What it was she couldn't tell, brain too lost to the pleasure and the way his voice growled in her ear for her to come. Her body, as though expecting it the whole time, reacted without a moment's hesitation, convulsing and tightening as much as before. Five times he made her do that, staving them off until she was crying and begging beneath him, sure her heart would give out before she actually got around to another orgasm, and then he was forcing her to come time after time, keeping her lungs from taking in precious air as pleasure overwhelmed her in every sense of the word. By the time he ordered her to come for the fifth time his pace was growing sloppy, thrusts quicker but less deep and she knew he was getting ready.

Good, the sooner it was over . . .well, the sooner she could forget about how much she'd ended up liking this. "Sir," she whispered, voice breathier than normal. "Sir will you come inside me, please? Fill me up? Show the world that I'm yours?" She knew how to play him, and guessing by the groan atop her that was exactly what he was looking for. The more he thought he owned her the quicker it'd be over, right? "Please, I need you to come inside me. I need you to. Please, sir, I want to be yours."

A loud shout of pleasure from the man top her drowned out the last word, pushing himself in to the hilt as warmth filled her to the brim, his seed spilling out from within her as his cock convulsed. He nearly collapsed atop her after his hips stopped twitching, getting every last inch of himself inside her as he could.

"Are you okay?" Steve whispered in her ear, kissing his way down the side of her face, all sweetness and passion where there had once been ultra dominance and desire. Even his accent was gone, though she'd mourn that one in private, filing the memories of it away for when she was on a mission by herself.

Quickly she nodded, not wanting him to think that she didn't enjoy herself, and once her arms were freed from their soft handcuffs she wrapped them around him, holding him tight.

"That was amazing. Thank you, darling," she promised, kissing him slowly, smiling when he murmured something about always returning favors. She'd have to force herself on him more often if this was the treatment she got in return. So worth it.

* * *

A/N: The promised second part of the consent play fic. Hope you liked it, and thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Again, I'm gonna try and get all these done before November =] Thanks again!

Also: a shoutout to .1656 who requested something with high adrenaline. Hope this works for you-I did my very best!


	20. Bleed My Aching Heart

**Desk sex, minor Dom!Steve, minor dirty talk**

"Black Widow? Widow come in." Her comm went dark half a minute ago and it was enough to make Steve's blood go cold, even as he stared at the building he was so sure she was still in. His confidence, his composure, went out the window as soon after the building exploded. He shouted, screaming at the top of his lungs as Clint tried to hold him back, keep him from going into the wreckage but the archer was just as shaken up as Steve, the pair watching in horror as the flames set off further explosions down in the basement until the old HYDRA building was nothing but a pile of ash. Her suit, body, comm, nothing was recovered and Steve couldn't bear to stay in the country any longer, flying back on his own, his heart heavy and eyes as dry as the desert; he'd cried more than he had in decades and his tear ducts seem to have run out.

As the time passed Steve slept less and less, working on taking down those responsible for the death of the Black Widow. Each Avenger mourned in private, though none as much as Steve. It was a rare day when he came out of his room, so two months later, when Fury insisted on him coming to a debriefing meeting between the two of them he rejected it at first. Refused. He didn't need to waste his time with pretending to pay attention.

That didn't do anything to Fury's determination, and in ten minutes Steve found himself sitting across the desk from the Director, tapping his fingers incessantly. When was he going to be done droning on and on about Steve needing to take a break? It wasn't ever going to happen.

"It's not that we don't appreciate all of your work, Captain. It's that even you can't do this forever."

Steve's jaw clenched, a tick in his cheek twitching. How dare he say that? With what had happened to Nat, what should've been prevented if he'd just done more? The edges of the table cracked where Steve had moved his hand, clenching hard as Fury spoke. He wasn't about to give up then and undo all the hard work he'd put into finding Natasha, not when they still had no idea where to start.

"Will all due respect, sir, I'm not giving up till I find her, or find out what happened." Steve's eyes were hard as they looked up to Fury, who had narrowed his gaze at the soldier. "I don't give a damn about anything else but getting her back."

"You should."

The voice started them both, though for different reasons. Fury's face contorted in surprise while Steve grew white, terrified that his memories and thoughts of her, that the dreams and hallucinations he'd seen at night when he did grab a minute or two of shut eye, had started manifesting into a new form of torment. But how could Fury hear it? Unless . . .

He whipped around and there stood Natasha, in all her glory, hair pulled back and a small cut on her bottom lip healing over, but other than that looking almost perfectly fine.

"Romanov where the fuck have you been?"

"Cabo, sir. Had to fake my death to go undercover." She gave a small wince as she took a step forward. Steve was at her side in an instant, his eyes searching hers. She looked over and gave a small smile, kissing his cheek, a promise there would be time for more later. The hell there would be. "But you need to go see Coulson. I already gave him my full report. You won't believe what AIM has been up to."

With a whirl Fury stood, nodding. "Good work, Agent. Glad to have you back. Rogers get her to the med room stat."

Steve just nodded, waiting until Fury was out the door before pulling her tight into his arms. She gave a quiet hiss of pain, but smiled against his skin. He was having a hard enough time reigning it in, keeping from breaking down in her arms all together.

"A message, or something, would've been nice," he choked out, pulling away to cup either side of her face with his hands, brushing a stray red curl out of her hair. He smiled in spite of himself, just glad to have her back in his arms again, and she returned it before leaning up to kiss him.

"Too late to say honey I'm home?" She teased when she pulled away, her eyes hopeful when she looked up at him. He allowed himself a laugh before moving in to kiss her again, sure he could never get enough of her mouth, or her. Just having her in his arms was good enough for him, warm and alive and pressed up against him. God, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost her, and he murmured that to her hair when she pulled away to breathe, her hips pushing a little closer to his.

"Natasha, you need to be taken care of," he murmured when one of her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, pulling them apart almost absently.

"Steve I don't know anyone better than you to take care of me." She looked up at him, eyes set. Resolute. He'd seen that look a dozen or so times in her face before she did something he might consider stupid or reckless, though she always had a plan. Obviously, he needed to learn to trust her more, her instincts far sharper than his own. And he didn't want to fight, not then. "Please, Steve. You remember what happened when you were gone for a week? It's been two months."

"You're hurt."

"I've dealt with worse."

"Fury could come back in at any moment."

"This coming from the same man that fingered me in front of him, in this very room?" She quirked a brow, unable to stop herself from smirking. The familiarity of it, the realization that she was in fact there with him hit him like a brick to the gut, winding him. With careful hands he moved her up onto the table, shucking off the ratty jeans he didn't want to think about how she'd gotten, careful to avoid the left thigh where she seemed to be sporting a minor gash.

"Don't ask. Not now," she murmured, biting her bottom lip as he looked up at her, concerned, but slipped off the last leg of her pants anyway, dropping them on the ground. Her panties soon followed, but she kept her shirt on when he went to tug it off.

"It'll only make you mad," she murmured as she flicked the button of his jeans, sliding them down his waist so she could palm his already half hard cock to life. He twitched beneath her grip, fixing her with a hard stare that she all but ignored in favor of slipping his boxers off and hooking him closer with her ankles. "Steve. Please." Her eyes were wide and pleading when she looked up at him, making his heart want to burst as he pressed his lips to hers once more, the kiss searing his soul with how badly he needed her-not just in a physical sense, but emotionally. He didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't have her by his side. Slowly, he nudged his cock inside her, glad she was wet enough to let him in with minor difficulties, and the shuddering gasp that ran through her body made him moan into her mouth. She felt like heaven, tight and inviting and keeping him close to her as she started to rock her hips. He shook his head, moving his hands to them and pulling away.

"Don't. Let me." He urged her. She was hurt enough as it was, and the smile that spread across her lips nearly broke his heart at how tender it was.

"I love you so much, Steve, but you're always afraid I'm going to break."

"Natasha." His voice took a little deeper of a tone, and he didn't miss the way she shivered under it. "Let me take care of you. That's an order." It seemed to be the only way to make her listen, and sure enough she nodded. Slowly he laid her back against the desk, hands careful to stay on her hips, not wanting to aggravate the injuries he could see peeking out from the bottom of her shirt, but his thrusts grew a little more powerful, stronger as she moaned and her body twisted beneath him. His eyes never left her face, even as one of his fingers pressed to her clit, taking in every twitch of her expression to gauge just how much she could take, how much she could handle. He didn't want to overbear her, nor was he about to go easy on her if she didn't want it that way. He'd give her whatever she wanted so long as it was in his power to give.

Her legs tightened around his waist, drawing him closer, and at the insistence of her he sped up just a little more. Her voice calling his name was intoxicating, and the pleasure that spiked his blood was causing his pulse to race and his head to grow cloudy. The first time she came she closed her eyes, but he lunged forward to grip her chin gently.

"Look at me darling. Eyes on me," he whispered the order, watched as her eyelids fluttered open and her cheeks flushed with her arousal, eyes glazed as she stared up at him. He whispered how much he loved her, a cadence fitting perfectly with the rhythm of their hips and as her body clenched and seized around him he felt himself being drawn closer to the edge himself. Not quite there yet, though, not yet. He owed her more than that. As he helped her ride out her first orgasm her voice went hoarse, begging for him to go harder. Faster. He grabbed one of her wrists and held it tight, just enough to capture her attention but not enough to bruise.

"Pet. Don't tell me I have to teach you a lesson about ordering me about," he said, voice a low growl. He noticed the way her body tensed, breath hitched at the words, and he couldn't help but grin. Two months away must've been hell indeed if she was reacting like this.

But he acquiesced. Carefully, he removed himself from her and turned her over, giving her a better purchase on the desk as he sank to the hilt back into her. She murmured something, a curse in Russian or another Eastern European language he couldn't understand, her hands scrambling for a grip on the edge of the desk as he pushed harder and harder into her, giving her exactly what she wanted if the low keen in her throat was anything to go off of.

"Is that how you like it, babe?" He asked, voice stuttering as he felt his own climax approaching. Hers, too, if the shaking of her body was any indication. "God I missed you so much, and you're so inviting. So perfect for me, Natasha."

"God-Steve, please," she begged, forehead pressed against the desk as she quivered, standing on her tiptoes to afford him a better angle. He grinned and dipped his hips slightly so that the tip of his cock battered against her g-spot with every stroke. In no time she was coming around him, tight as a vice and so hot he couldn't stop himself from following her lead and letting go, groaning and grabbing one of her hands so he could thread his fingers in hers. They barely had time to breathe before there were footsteps from the other side of the door. Cursing quickly, Steve removed himself from Nat and helped her pull on her pants before hiking his own up. They'd just stood upright when Fury walked back in. He stiffened, expression turning a mixture of exhaasperated and shocked.

"Are you two kidding me?" He demanded. "Romanov-to the med bay! Rogers, you better get your ass back here and clean up your mess. Damn it you two, I'm gonna have to buy a new desk. You think those come cheap?"

Steve couldn't help but grin as he and Nat stepped around him to exit, hands finding one another, fingers lacing, as they headed out, a litany of curses from the Director following them.

"Don't think I'll be able to look him in the eye ever again," Steve muttered.

"Good thing he's only got one to avoid," Nat couldn't help but grin. He squeezed her hand and leaned over to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hey Nat?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever do that again."

Her grin was enough to stop his heart as she looked up at him, stopping to bring a hand up to the side of his face, stroking the skin of his cheek gently. "Yes, sir."

* * *

A/N: Well, as much as I regret to say it I do believe this is the end of the Number One Crush series. I hope it's a good enough ending, I've had it in my mind for some time and thought it would be at least a cute way to do it. Fitting, perhaps. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, the prompts-they've been amazing, and I'm sad to see this finish, but between school and trying to get ready for NaNoWriMo, and life, it's been a little overwhelming to try and finish everything up.

Again, thank you so much for all the support and I hope the series was well worth waiting for!


End file.
